Together
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Ash and Gary still on the rival status until they finally become the lovers. They will be together forever with only one lovely relationship. Pairing-AshXGary/Palletshipping
1. Chapter 1:Meet Again

**Character from-Pokemon Pairing-Ash X Gary**

**Chapter 1-Meet Again**

**Celadon Hotel**

Ash,Misty and Brock were staying at Celadon Hotel for a week. They were on vacation. After Ash was won the battle at the Elite Four,they celebrated his victory. So,they took the chance to spend a vacation with him. Pikachu was so happy when his trainer won the battle. Today,Misty and Brock wanted to go to the Game Freak Company that just 5 blocks from the hotel. They met with Ash Ketchum who was eating at the cafeteria.

"Hey Ash,do you want to follow us to the game company?"Asked Misty.

"No thanks. Today I just want to rest with my best friend,Pikachu."Said Ash as he looked at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded happily. "Pika.."

Misty and Brock chuckled at him as Brock began to said. "Okay,if you say so. Bye,see you later."

The black-haired boy grinned as he said goodbye to them. They leaving him with Pikachu at the hotel. Soon,Ash looked at his best friend and asked her.

"Hey,Pikachu,let's return to the room."

Pikachu smiled as she nodded softly. Ash and Pikachu got up from the chair and went to the room. But,when they reached at the lobby,suddenly Ash felt uncomfortable. Pikachu noticed him.

"Pika pi?"Asked Pikachu. Like she want to said,"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing...I just feeling uncomfortable. My heart suddenly beating so fast. It getting too fast. I wonder if something will happen soon."Ash shaked his head as he said with smile.

"Pikachu..."Said Pikachu

"No...it's nothing...hey,let's continue."

The yellow mouse nodded as they continued walking.** 'Why i'm suddenly feeling strange?I can't help it if I will approach something.'**Whispered Ash in his heart.

The lobby were very noisy because of a lot of customer. This place became too crowded. That's why this hotel were famous.

As Ash and Pikachu reached the elevator. Suddenly,Ash slipped on the floor. The yellow mouse stunned a lot.

"Pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"Arrgghh!It hurt..."Ash groaned pain as he rubbed his back.

"Are you okay,sir?"The server asked.

"No..I'm alright mister. I just slipped on the floor. It's nothing to worry about."

"Here,let me help you."The server gave his hand so Ash can reached the server's hand to get up from the floor. The black-haired boy thanked to him.

"Thanks,mister."

"Anytime...so,are you going return to the room?"

"Yes,I want to take a lot of peaceful rest. Besides,i'm on vacation right now. I want to spend my vacation with a peacful rest. No stress,no bad things and no fucking conflicts."Ash nodded as he smiled.

"Umm,if you have any problem,just tell me. Anyway,i'm Leon Kennedy. You can call me Leon."

"Okay...thanks,Leon.."

"Oh,let me help you press the calling button."Leon said as he pressed the calling button. They waited for the elavator to come down.

"Thanks...oh,I forgot. Let me introduce myself,my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. And this is my pet,her name is Pikachu."The black-haired boy introduce himself and his best friend.

"Pikachu."Pikachu waved her hand.

"What!Are you really...Ash Ketchum?"Leon widened his eyes. Could not believed that the person at front of him was Ash.

"Yes,i'm Ash. Is there something problem?"Ash getting confused.

"Guys!Ash Ketchum is here!The famous PokeTrainer!"

All the hotel workers became shocked and happy. They quickly came to Leon,Ash and Pikachu. They also brought Ash picture.

"Ash Ketchum,can I get the autograph?"The hotel cleaner asked. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah,let me give you an autograph."

Ash served all his fans. He did not know that he had a lot of fans. He signed the autograph at picture,poster,calendar,magazine,and most of all,T-shirt. After all were finished,the worker returned work. The elavator finally came. Leon,Ash and Pikachu entered the elavator. He pressed third floor button while Leon pressed seventh floor button.

"Hey Leon,what are you doing next?"Ash asked his new friend.

"Oh,I must check all the room to ensure the room are secured. You know,the room server must do a lot of this crap works. This tasks always 'bind' me all the time. I don't have any free times. Always work,work and WORK."Leon replied as he sighed.

"I know how you feel. But,trust me...you will no longer work here someday. You will establish the famous hotel in the world. So,you have a lot of free time to spend. Especially your family."

"Thanks,Ash. Okay,we have reach the third floor. We will talk again sometime."

"Okay...thanks,bye.."

"Okay.."Leon smiled at his new friends.

Ash and Pikachu were on the way to the room. But before he reached his room. Suddenly,he felt something strange again.

"Pika Pika?"

"You're right,my heart feel uncomfortable again. But,what the matter that make me uncomfortable?"He said to Pikachu.

Suddenly,the door at the next room beside Ash's room opened. Ash felt weird because that room is unoccupied yesterday. After that,appeared the taller boy from the room. Ash can't believed if that boy was...

"Oh my god,Gary Oak...I must run from him. I must enter my room very quickly. Come on,Pikachu...before he spot me."

Ash ran sneakly to his room. But unfortunately,Gary spotted him. He shocked because Ash was here at the hotel. Gary smiled as he greeted his rival.

"Hey Ashy-boy. Long time no see..."

Ash shocked. He was about to enter the room but it was too late. He don't have the choice beside greeted him back.

"Hey Gary Oak...What are you doing here?"

"Oh,I on vacation,idiot. How's your fucking Pokemon?Still weak?"

"We are not weak. If you want to know,I had defeated the Elite Four. Also I have got 12 badges. But you still have 8 badges."He became angry. But actually,he was blushing when he saw Gary. He said to himself that he is become more cute since he met him at the first time. He tried to hide his blush by angry with him.

"8 badges?Hahaha...Actually,I got more than you."Gary laughed as he teased his rival. He took his badge case and opened it.

"What!How..."Ash taken aback.

"I have got 50 badges. I have to find 2 more badge before I can step forward to the Pokemon League."Explained Gary. At the same time,like Ash,Gary was blushing too. He said to himself. **'I'm not supposed to say like that to you. I'm sorry. Ashy-boy.'**

Gary was blushing because Ash was cuter than before. But like Ash,he tried to hide his blush. Ash began to cry as he stepped forward into his room.

"Ashy!"Gary called him but it's too late. Ash was closed the door. Gary looked down as he sighed. Then,he said to himself again.

**'I'm sorry,Ash...i'm not trying to hurt you. Because...you are the one that I liked. I was looking for you.'**Gary became sad. Then,he walked away.

Back to ash and Pikachu.

Ash was still crying. He can't accept that his rival had defeat him due of the badges.

"Pika..."Pikachu tried to comfort her trainer.

"Why...Why Gary...I thought I won,but you have step on me. Your face is so cute...I feel...I kind of love you. "

Pikachu was shocked as she said."Pikachu?"

"Yes..Pikachu...I love him...I love Gary Oak. Gary's face always in my mind."

The yellow mouse came closer to Ash as she calmed him. Ash turned to smile.

"Pika Pika Pikachu."

"Thanks Pikachu...I think I will tell him then...But I must get the opinion from Misty and Brock. You know,they are my best friend."

Pikachu smiled.

Ash fixed his position so he can slept very well.

"Pikachu,I want to sleep for a while. I hope,I can dream about Gary spend time together with me. I really want Gary become my boyfriend."

"Pika.."She nodded.

Soon,Ash drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Rivals Become Lovers

**Chapter 2-Rivals Become Lovers**

_**Celadon Hotel,Ash's Room**_

Ash was awakened from his sleep. He yawned as he streched his body. When he opened his eyes,he looked at the watch. It's evening already. Since he slept in the afternoon. He didn't notice that he was slept too long. He quickly got up from the bed and straight to the bathroom. He washed his face as he thought about the dream that he had just now.

"That dream...what if is real?"Said Ash.

After he washed his face,he returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed for a while. He looked at his best friend,Pikachu. Still sleeping. The black-haired boy just smiled at her. He took his chance to walk outside the hotel. Before he went to the garden,he past through his rival's home. He stopped at front of Gary's door room. He smiled as he touched the door but not willing to knock. Wondered if he's still sleeping.

"How's Gary right now?"He talked to himself.

Suddenly Misty and Brock came. They were returned from the company. Ash grinned at them.

"Hey Ash,what are you doing?"Asked Brock. Ash shaked his head as he answered.

"Nothing,just wandering around here. Hey,let's go inside."

They nodded as they walked entering their room. They sat on the soft sofa. They released their tired while Ash gave them drink. They happy as they took the drink from him and started drinking. Ash began to speak.

"Guys,I want to say something,but I afraid you two will mad at me."

"What is it..don't worry..we are ready to hear your question."Misty chuckled as she nodded. Brock also nodded. But Pikachu still sleeping.

"Actually,I fell in love with someone."

Brock and Misty widened their eyes. Not believe what his friend just said.

"Wow,who is it?"

"I guess you must know the name."Ash looked down to hide his red face.

"Who,Erika?Tracey?"Misty tried to guess. Ash shaked his head. "No,that always close with us. Always tried to tease me and always fighting and arguing."

Brock and Misty stumbled. They tried to guess that the person like that was..

"What!You fell in love with...Gary?Gary Oak?"Brock wanted confirmation. Ash nodded as he blushed real darker. Ash said,"Yes,I love Gary. Although we're still hate each other,but in my heart..I love him.."

Brock and Misty turned to smile as they gave the positive respond to their best friend. "So,when you want to tell him?Do you have meet him?"

"I don't know how to tell him the truth. He stayed at the next room. At the right side. Room 322."

"You mean,he also..."

"Yes,he also stayed at this hotel. Same like us,having vacation."Ash explained.

"Don't worry,you can tell him one day. I think he love you too."Brock calmed him by giving moral support to him.

"Yeah,don't worry..we will support you."Misty agreed.

"Thanks guys. Hey,I want to take some fresh air at outside."Ash looked at his best friend and smiled.

"Don't return late,it's getting night. Be careful."

"Okay.."

Actually,Gary steal-hearing about their conversationl. He does not believed that Ash loved him. Gary heard the footsteps. He quickly returned to his room. He thought about the conversation. Gary suddenly blushing.

"He loves me...Well,Ashy-boy...I'm actually love you too. But,I'm not ready to tell you."Gary said to himself as he chuckled himself. Still blushing. He suddenly remembered that Ash wanted to go to the garden.

"Maybe,I should accompany him. Eheh.."

Gary left his room and went to the garden. He looked Ash around the garden until he found him sitting beside the fountain. He walked closer to him.

"Hey Ashy-boy,do you mind if I sit beside you."

Ash very shocked when he saw his rival at his front. At the same time,he blushing. Gary noticed that but he tried not telling him. He smiled at the taller boy.

"No...I'm alright..with my pleasure."

"Thank you."Gary sat beside him. Everything was in silenced.

"Hey,you not cold?"Gary started asked him.

"No...I'm okay with it.."

"Hey,umm..do you mind if we rebuild our...friendship?"Gary looked down after he said that. Ash widened his eyes. Gary wanted to return friend with him. What spirit that possessed his rival's body.

"Really?"

"Yeah,I want to be friend with you. Since long time we have been became enemies. Now,I don't like to hurt you anymore."

"You know,everyday i'm always prayed that our friendship rebuild. Thank you,god. You grant my wish."Ash chuckled.

Gary looked him with smiled. He really want to tell him his feeling. But he felt urged. But he tried to be brave. A gentleman can't be shy or afraid.

"Ashy,I want to ask you something."

"Eh,what is it,my friend?"

"Do you ever loved someone?"Gary brave himself to ask him. When Ash heard that,he blushed. And answered.

"Why do you ask me that 'creepy' question."

"No..It's nothing,just want to know if you have girlfriend or some kind like that."

"What,you think i'm gay?That was absurd. You know.."Ash getting more blushing. Gary noticed that. Then,the surrounding became silenced for a while. Hearing the flowing water from the fountain and beautiful view of the garden.

"Well,actually...Gary..I have something to tell you.."

"What is it..."

"Well...actually...I have loved someone..and you can guess who is it.."Said Ash. But in his heart he said,**'Come on,Gary,you know 'someone' is...me..'**

Gary stunned a little. Wanting to know who is he falling love.

"Who is it.."

"Well,it hard for me to tell the name. My mouth like not wanting me to speak the name."Now Ash's blush was getting even darker.

"Brave yourself,try to tell me.."

The black-haired boy can't hold his feeling anymore. He tried to control his feeling but he can't. He kissed his friend's lips and hugged him. He began to cry. His hand can't moved from Gary's body.

"I love...you,Gary...You was the one that I loved..I can't help myself when I saw you. You are my heaven. My heart always want to stick together with you. Now,I have express my feelings to you. If you want to mad at me,or some else,you can do it. Unless I have tell you my real feelings."Finally Ash expressed his feelings.

Gary widened his eyes. He was very-very happy when the black-haired boy loved him. He lifted Ash's face and kissed him once again. Their lips were pressed together. Gary tongue wanted to enter into Ash's. Ash gladly opened his mouth to let his lover's tongue entered. Gary hugged his 'heaven' tightly. They break the kiss as Gary looked him happily.

"Ashy...i'm glad that you loved me...I'm also love you. My heart and my feelings are only for you. Only you,Ashy. My love."

"Really?"Ash looked him with tears. Gary smiled at him as he kissed the forehead.

"Yes,Ashy...and...do you want to be my...boyfriend?"

"Oh Gary!Of course I want to be your boyfriend!"Ash said very loud. He hugged his boyfriend again. He buried his face into Gary's purple shirt.

"I love you,Ashy-boy..."

"I love you too,Gary Oak."They kissed once again. This time the kiss was longer than the first one. After the kiss,they break the hug. Gary noticed that his shirt was wet.

"Hehe,now my shirt is wet because of your tears."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."Suddenly,Ash word was cut by him. Gary placed his finger towards his lover's mouth.

"Shh...it's okay Ashy..I don't blame you.."

Ash turned blushing. Suddenly Gary pulled him closer to his. With his hand over the black-haired's shoulder,they became more closer and closer.

"Hey,Gary...can we spend like this for a moment?"

"As you wish,Ashy-boy."

They looked to the sky. Where the moon was shining bright. Their hand were holding each other. Ash took the chance to lean over his lover's shoulder. Gary seemed like him took over his body.

'Oh god,Ashy...You lean against my shoulder..it is so great...'

"Hey Gary..."Ash suddenly called his boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"We're not rivals anymore,right?"

"No...not anymore..Now...rivals becomes...lovers..."Gary kissed his lover's hair. Make Ash felt so comfortable.

"Yes...Rivals...become lovers..."

"Actually,I don't want to fight with you anymore..I'm no more interested in Pokemon battle. Now I am the Pokemon researcher. That's why i'm not hate you anymore."Gary explained to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah,and..anyway..if you have something strange about Pokemon,just tell me..Okay?"Gary looked him with sweet smile. Ash just nodded.

"Gary,don't leave me ever."

"I will,Ashy...I will not leave you.."

They continued watch the beautiful sky. Suddenly,Ash realized that his watch showed 12 midnight. He turned shocked.

"Oh god,It's midnight already. Hey,Gary...let's return into the hotel."

"Okay..You want to stay in my room. I'm staying alone anyway."Gary invited his boyfriend to sleep in his room.

"It's okay for me. But I have to tell Misty and Brock."

"You mean,Misty and Brock was here?"

Ash nodded. Gary kissed his lover's cheek as he said.

"Okay...tell them first..."

They got up from the bench and walked together into the hotel. Their hand were holding each other during the walk.

Now,their hate have change to...love..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3:Theme Park

**Chapter 3-Theme Park(First Date)**

**Gary's Room**

Ash and Gary walked into the back to the hotel room. After what happened to both of them in the garden, they became happier and more fun. They have became a strong pair of lovers. During the trip, Gary Immersed his new boyfriend. Arising from the reddish color his cheeks. When Ash saw him, he quickly looked away. Smiling dark-haired boy smiled at him.

"What do you think, Gary?" Said Ash.

"It's nothing, just thinking about what reaction they both later. I afraid they scold me because I'm in love with you." Gary expressed his worry. Ash laughed a little while calming his lover. "There's nothing to afraid, I'm always at your side."

Listening to the verse, Gary exchanged smiles as he hugged Ash. Then, he kissed his beloved lips lovingly and gently. He hugged his beloved with very tight. Ash looked fascinated and impressed with him.

"Hey Gary, we've arrived at my room. Let's enter." Ash said as he took the door key and opened the door. When they entered the room, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were asleep first. Maybe they are tired after traveling.

"Ashy, how are we going to tell them?"

"Do not worry, I want to clean my stuff. Later we go to your room. I want to sleep with you."

Gary nodded while helping his lover cleaning the stuff. After that, they came out of Ash and Gary moved to the room. Ash placing requirements on the table. Then, he removed the jacket and long pants. Only wear black clothes and boxer.

Gary was cleaning his bed, suddenly noticed Ash was took off his clothes. His cheeks redden indirectly. Gary suddenly realized as he shifted his gaze from Ash to bed. Then, Ash out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gary, I am very sleepy. My eyes could not resist anymore." Ash said while yawning.

Gary just smiled at his lover who was yawning. He hugged his lover tightly and gently and said, "Good night, my dear. I love you, Ashy-boy."

Ash smiled as he replied, "Good night, my love. I love you too, Gary Oak."

They gave hugs as they begin to lay themself down on the bed. A few minutes later, they fell asleep.

The next day

Gary was the first to wake up. He yawns while rubbing his eyes. Then, when he was about to wake up, all of a sudden, he felt the weight on his chest. When he saw his chest, he saw hand of Ash being hugged when sleeping. Gary just smiled. He turned her lover's hand from his chest to cuddle pillow.

Ash was asleep suddenly calling out his lover softly.

"Gary ..."

Gary laughed a little when he saw Ash was calling his name. He did not expect that Ash really love him. He would do anything as long as he could be with him.

**'Maybe I should buy breakfast for Ash and his friends. I do not mind the money I spent because I already have 'gold' in my heart. That always made me rich forever.'**Gary said in his heart. He cleaned himself. After that, he came out of his room and headed to the cafeteria. He bought four packets of bread sandwich and a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu.

Back to Ash. Ash already woke up from sleep. He looked around. Suddenly, Ash finds his lover is not with him. He stood up and head to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he was not there. Ash sat down on the bed, crying. He hugged himself.

"Gary ... Where are you?"

Suddenly, the door opens. Apparently, Gary who was open the door. Ash continued to 'pounce' towards his lover, crying.

"Gary, where are you going? I thought you have left me."

Gary smiled with his lover,as he said, "Do not worry, my dear. I will not leave you. I really love you. I just go to a cafe for a while. To buy breakfast for us, Misty, Brock and Pikachu."

Ash smiled back as he covered his face on Gary's shirt .Gary kissed his lover's hair as he hugged him. Then, they completed a hug. Gary put the food on the table.

"Hey Ashy, clean yourself first. Later, we can call Misty and Brock here to breakfast."

Ash nodded and took towels and went into the bathroom. Gary's just sighed and smiled. As he whispered to himself. **'I am very fortunate to be able to love with you, Ashy. I promise, I will never leave you for the rest of my life. '**

Suddenly, Gary's heard a knock on the door. He immediately got up from the chair and went straight to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised Misty, Brock and Pikachu was in front of him..

"Hello Gary's, where's Ash? Let me guess, he was in the bathroom in your room, right?" Misty asked, as she guessing.

Gary's face turn red. Misty, Brock and Pikachu just smiled when he saw her face getting red. Brock said, "That's okay. We already know the relationship between you two. We do not anger instead we are pleased that you are friends with him again. Not just friends, but to be a couple of cute."

Gary's become blushing. But, he tried to control his feelings. Then, he said, "Come in, I already bought you breakfast. We eat together." Misty, Brock and Pikachu grinned as they walked into the room.

"Sit down, please forgive me because the room is a little scattered." Said Gary's. Misty and Brock would not mind all that. Suddenly, Gary's, shouting to Ash who was taking a bath, "Honey, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are coming!"

They heard Ash replied, "Wait ... I'm almost ready!". They both feel surprised that Gary Ash called 'Honey'. Misty said.

"Wow, you're with him become more closer. You're lucky Gary. You're lucky to be able to love with him. Ash is reckoned people. Many people that love him but he rejected their love. Because, Ash just love you only. '

"Thank you, wow ... he forsake everything for me. I really love him with all my heart." Gary said with a grin. Red in his cheeks still not lost.

Ash suddenly 'pounced' toward his beloved. Gary was surprised when Ash pounced from behind. He looked toward his his lover while kissing him tenderly. Misty and Brock just sighed and smiled. Pikachu is very happy to see them.

"Aww, you two really is a cute couple. I hope you both live happily ever after." Brock tried to 'tease' them. Gary and Ash saw them with shame.

"Thank you, Brock. Hey, let's eat our breakfast. Later turn cold." Said Ash.

They nodded while Gary feeding the three of them. Then, he took a bottle of soy sauce and give to Pikachu and say, "This is it is your favorite ketchup."

Pikachu was happy as she took the ketchup bottle from him. As she said, "Pikachu .."

They began to eat breakfast. After breakfast, they relax in the page break. As usual, Ash and Gary sat alone together while holding holding hands.

"So, you two ... What do you want to do after this?"

"We may want to go to Celadon Theme Park. For our first date. Would you like to join us?" Ash answered confidently. Gary just gave nodded. His hands groping his lover's hand.

"It's okay. We want to return to the company. We do not want to interrupt your time together." Misty reject well.

"Gary, let's go ... we do not want to be late." Ash said as he kissed his lover.

"Okay, Ashy boy ... let's go." Gary smiled as he got up from the chair to take a coat hanging on the back door.

"Gary, Ash .. we go first ... hopefully good time there."

They nodded as they prepare to leave. Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Pikachu, do you want to follow me or Misty and Brock?"

"Pika pika pi." Pikachu said as he pointed his index finger towards Misty. She told her to come to her.

"Okay Pikachu .. do not be naughty-naughty when there later."

"PIKA!" Pikachu grinned as he came to Misty. The three of them became disappeared a few moments later. Ash turned his attention to Gary, who was wearing a coat. Suddenly, there became a reddish glow on his cheeks. He said to himself.

**'Oh god ... Gary was so handsome and ... cute ..'**

He did not realize that Gary was in front of him.. Gary called him.

"Ashy?"

Ash is still 'on the verge of a mythical'. Not aware that his lover is calling him. Gary tried again. But calling loudly.

"Ashy-boy!"

Ash woke up from the floating. Gary laughed saw, "What are you thinking about?"

"There is no such ... just my attention to the other just now. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Ashy. Lets go ... we do not want to be late."

"Okay."

But before they began their journey, Gary asked permission from him to hold his hand. "Can if we hold hands?"

Ash is getting the red out. But he managed to control his feelings. He nodded as signed of allowed. "Please, if you do not mind."

Gary happy when Ash allow it. He steadfastly holding his lover's hand and started traveling to theme parks.

_**Celadon Theme Park**_

Ash and Gary have come to the theme park. They were fascinated and asked a variety of games and activities that are in the theme park. Gary saw and asked his lover.

"Ashy, you want to start from where?"

"I want to start playing shooting games."

"Okay ..." Gary and Ash walked toward a stall that offers shooting game. Gary said to the man in charge of the game.

"Sir, we want to play the game."

"A mere three dollars." He told the fee to play the game. Gary pay 3 dollars to the man. The man took a gun and gave it to him. But, Gary gave a gun to Ash.

"You shoot first."

"You have to shoot at least five glass bottles displayed behind me. If you succeed, you get a prize."

"Okay, I'll try."

Ash tried shooting the five bottles. Unfortunately, only three managed to shoot him. Ash was upset for failing to finish five bottles. Gary noticed their feelings for her lover. He paid three dollars more for his turn to shoot.

**'This is for you, Ashy.'**Gary whispered to himself.

He managed to shoot five bottles. The man gave Gary a key chain. The heart-shaped key chain. While they both want to leave, the man arrested both of them.

"Wait first, I want to thank you for the rose flower you give to someone next to you." He gave her a flower he pointed his finger towards Ash. Gary smiled and said thank you.

"Hey Ashy .. I want you to accept this flower and this key chain. Exclusively for my love."

Ash points to be open because Gary present them a most meaningful gift for him. He took while hugging his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Gary ... I love you .." Ash said while crying.

"I love you too. Lets ride ferris wheel."

Ash nodded as he loosened the embrace. They moved on to the Ferris wheel base. When he arrived, Gary straightly to pay the fare in to the cashier. They entered and sat in the Ferris wheel. Upon reaching the summit, they were fascinated looking the beauty of Celadon City.

Ash said to himself,** 'It's time for me to lie down his shoulder.'**

Ash took the opportunity to put his head over his lover's shoulder. Gary seemed increasingly like it when his body was dominated by him.

"Hey Ashy ... so beautiful the views of the city."

"That's right, Gary ... I was amazed."

Gary began to hold hands Ash. Gary asked.

"Can we kissing here? Would you want to?"

Ash was surprised to hear that question from him. Without hesitation, as nodded with an open feel. Gary smiled as he started to close his lips with a lips of Ash. Ash was happy and fascinated by his lover's feeling in himself.

After the Ferris wheel ride, they play various games such as roller coasters, haunted house and car bump. After completing tried all games, Gary called for help from photographers to shoot them both.

"Okay, ready ... one, two ... three .." Photographers said.

Successful picture taken. After taking pictures of the store image. Gary said.

"This is the first memory of us both. Or our first date."

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, we are the first memory."

Ash looked at the watch. Already show at 8pm. He said.

"It was already night, let's go home. I think they were waiting for us."

"Yes .. let's go .."

They walk away Celadon Theme Park.


	4. Chapter 4:Travel to Pallet Town

**Chapter 4-Travel to Pallet Town(First Sex)**

_**Celadon Hotel, The next morning.**_

"Ashy, are you ready?" Gary asked Ash. He was sitting on a chair while reading a magazine. Actually, he was studying a rare Pokemon. Ash replied with loud because he was in the bedroom while his boyfriend was in the living room.

"Wait, I was putting my clothes in a bag. Moreover,I have not been prepared yet." Gary smiled as he got up from the chair and walked to the bedroom. When he entered, he continues to see Ash, looking at himself in the mirror. His cheeks became reddish when he looked his lover's muscular body. Gary whispered to himself, **'Oh god, he was perfect. The body is very ... shit .. muscular. '**

Ash wearing a blue jacket and cap. Then he saw Gary was standing at the bedroom door. He noticed that his beloved's cheek was red. Ash laughed as he walked towards Gary and then kissed his lips. Gary began to hug Ash and said.

"Oh, dear Ashy-boy, I really love you. You're the person I love most all of my life."

"I truly love you, Gary Oak. I'm very lucky to have a man who is handsome and cute." Ash expressed his feelings that he always kept in his heart. They hugged very long.

Not long after, he heard a door knock. Gary and Ash immediately released a hug. Gary walked opened his hotel room door. Misty, Brock and Pikachu was ready to go home. Misty said, "It is finished?"

"Wait a moment, come in. Ash was tidying his shirt." Gary smiled to see his best friend. Pikachu straightly to embrace him. Gary laughed and hugged the pokemon that belongs to Ash. They went entered the room. Misty and Brock sat as they watching Gary was thinking about something. Brock quickly asked, "What are you thinking about? I saw your face was so gloomy and sad. Could you tell me?"

Gary suddenly crying. Brock and Misty was surprised to see him. Pikachu confused look Gary burst out crying. Brock sat beside him and comforting him, "Why are you crying?Could you tell us." Gary with the intermittent voice said, "I'm very worried."

This makes Brock see Misty with the confused face. Brock asked, "What do you fear?". "I am worried that Ash will leave me. I do not want him to leave me. I really love him. I want to 'stick' with him forever. I do not want our romantic relationships end so soon. You know, I love with the guy. Not with the girl, I'm afraid people will say we are gay. The worse is Ash can not bear all these, and leave me."

Brock felt sympathy to his case. The same goes for Misty. Then, Brock calmed him by saying. "It's okay, Ash will not leave you. In his heart there is only you only. Actually, he always imagined you. When he sleeps, he always dreaming about you. In other words, you are everything to him. Do not worry, we will try to protect you. Do not cry anymore. "

Gary smiled and rubbed his eyes again that filled with tears. He said, "Thank you, Brock, Misty. I am very grateful to you.". Misty replied, "It's nothing, together we are friends. Friend must help a friend."

Then Ash out of the bedroom. He finished packing his shirt into a bag. Ash said, "Let's go, we go back to Pallet Town.". Pikachu and the three friends nodded as they got up. Ash was surprised to see his boyfriend's face that seemed to cry. Ash asked, "Why is your face like crying? Did they hit you? If they hit you, I will punch them."

Gary giggled as he kissed his lover's cheek. Gary replied, "No... nothing, I washed my face just now. They do not hit me. Do not worry.". Misty and Brock laughed uproariously when Ash want to beat them. Brock said, "Do not be stupid, Ash. We have no time to punch your boyfriend. But I am amazed that you are willing to do anything to protect him."

Ash getting embarrassed and said, "I do not want him hurt. He is everything to me. He is the only 'gold' for me.". Listening to the verse, Gary's became crimson cheeks. He could not hold back his feelings then kissed Ash again. They are kissing each other with great tenderness and affection. Misty, Pikachu and Brock chuckled.

"You two are so cute." Misty said with a laugh. Gary's replied, "Thank you. Lets go.". They nodded and went out of hotel rooms. Gary's Ash began to hold hands while walking around Celadon City. Misty asked, "Which is the way to go to Pallet Town?". Ash said with the smile, "That's okay, we use bird pokemon to go home." They nodded as Ash moved forward and took poke ball in his belt.

"Articuno, I choose you!"

Articuno appears. Misty, Brock and Gary's were very surprised because Articuno is one of the three legendary birds in pokemon history. Gary's asked, "How did you get the bird?". Misty and Brock nodded in agreement with the Gary's questions. Ash replied, "Actually, when the three of you were sleeping yesterday, I pretended to be asleep. I got out of the hotel and go to Seafoam Island. I found the bird and tried to catch. I managed to catch the legendary birds first. Later, I quickly returned to the hotel. "

"Ash, you are so amazing. I love you." Gary into a small smile as he kissed his cheek. Brock and Misty were impressed with the grandeur of Ash. Ash said to Articuno, "Articuno, take us back to Pallet Town.". The bird nodded while lowering his body to enable them to rise above the body.

Articuno began flying towards Pallet Town. During the trip, Gary began to circled his arms around the waist of his boyfriend. Ash realized that and say to Gary, "Why Gary?". Gary said, "I'm scared. I never fly as high as this. You know, I'm a afraid of heights."

Ash smiled as he replied, "Do not worry. Hold me tight. If you are afraid, close your eyes.". Gary circled his arms tightly around Ash.

Pallet Town travel to take 3 hours if the flight. While 3 hours 45 minutes to by car. _ Walking took 4 hours 15 minutes. Pallet Town is a city located in the interior. In the south of the town is the sea where the closest town is Cinnabar Island, while to the north is a farm where the nearest town is Viridian City. They landed in Viridian City to take a break.

"Articuno, you can returned. We can walk. Thank you for bringing us here." Ash said with a smile. Articuno returned into the poke ball. Gary asked his boyfriend, "Hey Ashy, where are we going?". Ash said as he pinched his cheek, "We'll take a break here before moving back home.". They nodded as they moved into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy greeted them with joy.

"Hello, Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary ...?" Nurse Joy was surprised to see Gary along with three of them. "Hello, Joy. Long time no see." Said Brock. "Of course. But, I am very suspicious when Gary traveled with you.". Gary said, "I've been friends with them again.". He walked to Ash as he hold hand hand. Joy surprised by the behavior of brown-haired boy and asked, "Why are you holding his hand?". Ash immediately replied, "Actually, Joy .. I love Gary. In other words, Gary is my boyfriend.'s The reason why his traveled with us."

Joy's eyes widened as her mouth gaping as shocked at his statement. Ash asked, "Are you surprised?". She retorted "Of course I was shocked. You are not in love with girl, but with boy. But I do not stop you. I know you both truly love each other. I hope you both happy forever."

Gary smiled wide as he kissed the cheeks of his boyfriend. Joy giggling. "You're both so cute.". Gary and Ash became shy. Then, the nurse asked, "What is your purpose here?". Misty said, "We want to take a break here, it was already late night. Moreover, the journey is still a long way to Pallet Town. We came from Celadon City."

"The city is so far away, come with me. I show room for you to rest.". They followed Nurse Joy to the bedroom. "Here are three bedrooms, four of you want to sleep in a room somewhere?". Joy asked. Ash said, "One is enough for me and Gary.". Misty said, "I will take the room next to Ash and Gary.". Brock said, "I'll take the room next to Misty.". Joy smiled and said, "Well, hopefully get a restful sleep. If you want to eat, food already prepared in the cafeteria."

They nodded as she entered the room, respectively. Meanwhile, Joy returned to the pharmacy. In the room, Ash and Gary, both of them are having sex. They were kissing, kissing, cuddling and doing sex. They seemed to be happy as they can be alone together without interruption.

"Oh Ash, I love what you did to me." Said Gary. Ash said, "Me too ... I love my body dominated by you.". Two hours later, they finished having sex and get ready for bed. "Good night, Ashy ... I love you.". Ash said, "Good night, my dear. I love you.". They were kissing, kissing before they start sleeping. Soon, they fell asleep with their body naked.

**Wait for the next chapter...See you later...**


	5. Chapter 5:Party

**Chapter 5-Party**

_**Pokemon Center, the next day ..**_

Gary and Ash was woken up simultaneously. They rubbed their eyes as they seeing each other. Then, they smiled and started to kiss. After that, they began to chat.

"Good morning, my dear Ashy-boy. Did you get a beautiful dream last night?" Gary said. of Ash replied, "Good morning, my love ... yes, I got the most wonderful dream. You?". Gary cheeks became red. He replied, "I also got the same ... the most beautiful dream."

When of Ash wanted to move away from the bed, he was surprised to see his body being naked. He was shocked and said in dismay, "Oh ... my body naked ... what you have done to me?" Ash quickly moved from the bed, but Gary stopped while he holds the cock of his lover. of Ash became red. "What are you doing?", Gary smiled and said, "You have forgotten that we were having sex last night?". of Ash suddenly returned remember the events yesterday, and said, "I remember ... I'm sorry Gary. You are not mad at me behave poorly just now?"

Gary giggled as he released his hand from of Ash's cock. then Gary replied, "No, I'm are not mad at you. Your behavior thou like childish enough to make me feel the love in you. I love you, Ashy-boy."

"I love you, Gary Oak. Could we kissing ... again?" of Ash said as he asked. Gary grew happy and nodded. "Of course I would like kissing with you again. Oh Ashy ...". Gary began to ally itself closely with his boyfriend. "Oh, Gary ..." They start kissing. Their lips got closer. of Ash opened his mouth to make way for for the his lover's tongue into his mouth. They are kissing each other with love and compassion.

After they were kissing quite a long time, they finished their kiss with hugging. Ash really loved Gary. They moved off the bed and headed to the bathroom. They took shower together. After they bathed, they wore their clothes as went to the cafeteria.

Once they reached at the cafeteria, they saw Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy were chatting over breakfast. They know of their presence.

"Good morning, cute couple. How was your night?" Misty said. Gary and Ash began to feel ashamed and embarrassed. The three of them giggling. Then, Ash said, "Oh, wonderful night. As usual, sleeping together.'s Right huh, Gary?". Taller boy nodded.

"Come and sit here, tell me how you two can fall in love. We can't wait to hear." Joy asked them to tell their events. Ash and Gary sat next to Gary Brock as started to tell a story. "The story begins with the Celadon Hotel. During that time we were on vacation. We met by chance with Ash when he was about to enter the room. During the night, we met again in the garden of the hotel. We started chatting. Finally, I and Ash began to express feelings to each our love began. "

"Aww, so sweet. Instead of enemies, you've become a very cute pair of lovers. You're lucky, Ash. You're lucky to have a boyfriend who is the most adorable and nice." Joy smiled. They both cheeks getting red. Then, the nurse asked, "When do you will move to Pallet Town? I am sure that your parents are waiting."

"Shortly, after the breakfast." Gary said. Joy nodded and said, "Eat first, I want to go to the counter to deal with customers.". They nodded. Nurse Joy got up from the seats as she leaving the three of them headed to the counter. Then, Ash looked at Gary.

"Hey Gary, I've often wondered what my mother and reaction when we tell them the truth?" Ash said with feeling worried. Gary became depressed for a while. Then again smiled while he kissed the cheeks of his boyfriend. He replied, "I am also worried about their reaction. But we just hope that they receive the love us both.". I said that, Ash grinned as she placed her head on the shoulder of his lover. 'Gary always know what to say. He knows how to please me. That is why I very love him. 'Ash whispered.

"Hey all, ready to move?" Brock asked. The three of them nodded as they got up from the chair and walked out of the Pokemon Center. They began moving into Pallet Town. Along the way, they went to their forest and jungle to get to the city quickly.

"Hey Ashy, you still worry?" Gary asked Ash. Ash shook his head as he replied, "No. .. but I think there's something wrong here.". I said that, Gary began to feel something. Misty and Brock confused with the couple. Misty asked, "What do you feel? I feel normal. There is nothing strange here. Maybe just your feelings.". Gary did not agree with her ?statement and he said, "I do not think so, Misty."

Suddenly, a bunch of bees flying towards them. It was Beedrill. The animal was trying to attack them. Gary yelled, "Save yourself!". The four of them ran to find hiding place. As they ran, all of a sudden, Gary fell to the ground. Ash, Misty and Brock was surprised to see their friend fell.

"Gary!" Ash screams loudly. Gary said with a loud voice, "Go Ashy! Save yourselves! I'm okay!". Ash began to be completely wrong. He did not know whether the run to save himself or to save her boyfriend. 'What should I do ... save yourself ... or go back to save the man I love?' Ash could think for a moment. After much contemplation, he decided to go back to rescue Gary. At that time, Gary was that wounded. He quickly save Gary and quickly ran to where Misty and Brock hiding.

Ash leaned him on a tree. Ash quickly took a small towel in his bag and covered his lover's leg that wounded. Gary scolded Ash as he groaned in pain, "Why do you act stupid, Ash? I told you to run away. Not go back to save me. I've already said that I am okay ... But ... why are you stubborn?". Ash began to cry and responded with sobbing tone, "You can call me by whatever name ... But, I saved it wrong for people I love. Moreover, we had promised to protect one another. I do not want to lose you if you were dead ..., I'll kill myself to see you ... "

Gary startled for a moment. He did not think that Ash love him he is willing to die just to him. He cried as overwhelmed and regret as scolding Ash outrageous. He hugged his boyfriend with love and care.

"I'm sorry, Ashy. I'm sorry for being obsessive about you. I do not know how stupid I scold you. I should not behave like this. I love you, Ashy." Said Gary as he groaned in pain.

Ash smiled back. Suddenly, Ash fainted. Gary, Misty and Brock was very surprised. Gary said, "Let's go back to Pallet Town immediately. Seems not far away. Lets go.". Misty did not agree because of his injury but Gary insisted to continue the journey. "But you do not worry about the injuries that?". Gary smiled and said, "It's okay ... I'm well enough. For Ashy, I'm willing to sacrifice myself. Lets go."

They nodded. Brock took the bag of of Ash's. gary about placing his lover on his back. They continue their journey to Pallet Town.

Pallet town

They managed to get to Pallet Town. They continue to Ketchum's family house. Misty knocking on the door. Appeared Delia, mother of of Ash's. "Misty, Brock and Gary ...?" Delia was surprised to see Gary. "Mrs. Ketchum, no time to chat. Ash has fainted." Gary said with a tone of misery. Delia was surprised when her son grew faint. He quickly took them four to a room of Ash's. Gary put his lover onto the bed. Ash was still unconscious.

"Gary .. let him, let's go into the living room. I had some dish for you all." Delia said as she walked out of the room. The three of them nodded and walked out of the room. Gary saw his lover again in the state still sad.

"Ashy .." Gary calling out his lover. Then, he left the room.

When all was in the living room. Gary, Misty and Brock currently enjoying biscuits prepared by Delia. Suddenly, Gary said. "Mrs. Ketchum, can we talk in the kitchen?". Delia unhesitatingly said, "Yes, let's go .." Gary and Delia walked into the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen, Gary started a conversation. "Mrs. Ketchum, I have a confession. It is about Ash and me."

Delia still smiled and asked, "What is confession? What are you two been doing? I'm glad you two are friends again."

"It's not about that .. it .."

Delia said, "What is it? Do not be shy. Just tell me."

"But, do not be angry with my confession."

"What is it?"

"Actually, I love Ash. Ash also loves me. We love each other. During my life there is only him alone. I hope, gentlemen do not get mad at Ash. You're furious at me, because I loved him first. If you're mad at me, do now. I'm willing to accept it. If madam want me to break with him, I will do. I promise I will not disturb him again. "Gary forthright as he closed his eyes. Waiting impact and reaction from Delia.

Delia surprised to hear confession from him. But, She did not mind if her son was in loved with a boy even though basically the people were amused with the relationship. Delia is not mad at him, but him smiled. She hugged Gary and said, "I'm not angry, Gary. Thank you for love with Ash. I do not care what people will say to you. I will protect you both. However, have you told you father that you're home?"

Gary shook his head and said, "Not yet, I will tell my grandfather when Ash awaken from his unconscious." Delia nodded and said, "Well, if you say so. If you would like to accompany him, no problem for me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"No,just call me Delia."

"Okay Delia,thank you. But I don't want to disturb him. Let him rest."Gary said with smile face. Then,Gary left the kitchen and return to living room,where Misty and Brock were watching television.

When the night already appeared, Delia, Misty, Brock and Gary currently enjoying dinner. They eat Lasagna and Aromatic Rice. Delia, Misty and Brock looked very appetizing but gary eat little by little as the person that loss of appetite. Delia noticed him. She asked, "Why do you eat some? More foods that have not been touched.". Gary sighed and frowned as he answered, "I do not know, Delia. Suddenly I had no appetite to eat. Like there is something that often bothers me.". Delia asked, "Is it because of Ash?". Gary sighed again. Delia smiled as she stood and moved to the seat next to Gary.

"Do not worry, your boyfriend okay. He just fainted. You have to give him hope. Do not complain only." He said. Gary started crying. Brock and Misty stopped eating as surprised to see brown-haired boy cried. Delia getting upset. "I am so stupid ..." Gary blasted away. Delia gasped and asked, "Why you say yourself very stupid?". Gary said while crying, "All this will not happen if I do not scolded him while we walk back here. I too follow my desires. I scolded him when he saved me from Beedrill attack. Instead, I be grateful because he has saved me. I'm stupid. ... I'm stupid .. "

"Do not say that. You accidentally scolded him. Okay, you apologize to yourself. He may be too loving you he is willing to sacrifice his life for you." Delia tried to calm him.

"But ..." Gary liked to say something but prohibited by her. "Shhh ... do not say ... eat your food. Seems liked to be cold."

Gary touched quickly the food that getting colder. After dinner, Delia manage to speak to the three of them. She said, "The three of you can sleep now. Now already late at night. Misty can sleep in the room right next to Ash. While Brock could sleep in the room opposite the room Misty. Gary was able to sleep in the room next to the room Brock.

Each nodded as they move to the top floor. When Brock and Misty have entered their room, Gary took the opportunity to get into the room of his boyfriend. He saw that Ash was still unconscious. The tears flowed down his cheeks. He kisses his beloved forehead saying. "Good night, my dear.". He left the room.

The next day,

New morning starts. The wind was blowing breeze. The birds chirp around Pallet Town. The sun shone with so bright. A bright sun causing dark-haired boy woke up from a stupor. He got up from the bed while rubbing his eyes. He saw surroundings. **'This place is ... like have I seen before. '**

He saw the pictures hanging on the wall. He was shocked to see a picture of him when he was 5 years old.** 'This is my home. But ... '**He whispered to himself. Suddenly,he saw a photo of him and Gary while being watching movies together. He was shocked and said, "Gary!". He quickly go down to living room. He met her mother, Delia. "Mom!". Delia smiled when he saw his son was aware of. She hugged his son. "Ash! Thank God you realized that. I thought you were unconscious.". "Mom, who had sent me here?". Delia released hugs and smiled. He said, "Gary who sent you here. Your boyfriend who sent you here until he almost fainted. He often worried about you causing he lose his appetite. You lucky son ... You're lucky to have a boy like Gary. "

Ash became embarrassed. But, he wondered because his mother already knew about the relationship between him and Gary. He asked, "How do parents know that me and him are lovers?". His mother was a giggle as she said, "Gary has told me that he was very loves you. I did not stop you both love though at first I felt very disgusted. But, if the thought of, it's time for you to love. You're already 16 years. Very ridiculous if you still have no lover. "

Ash smiled as he hugged his mother, "Thanks, Mom.". "Never mind, this is all for your good.". Suddenly, Ash asked again, "Mom, where is Gary?". Delia said, "He was sleeping in the room next to you. He did not want to sleep with you because he's afraid he disturbing you."

His mother said, "This evening, I want to have a party in conjunction with the return of four of you.". Ash even happier, "Who are you invite?". "All in all towns gym leader, Professor Oak, our partners and most importantly, Tracey.". Ash even happier then returned to his room to clean up. After he cleans himself, he went into the bedroom where his boyfriend was sleeping. He went into the room and was surprised that his boyfriend was in a half naked. Gary also surprised that Ash was seen while he naked. Ash and Gary become red and more red.

"Excuse me, Gary ... I accidentally ... I'm going out now." Ash said as he started to walk off but was forbidden to go out. Gary said, "It's okay darling. Lets sit on this bed. I just want to wear my clothes.". Black-haired boy nodded as he walked towards the bed and sat on it. After he put on his clothes, he sat next to Ash then kissed his lips. They were kissing each other with love and affection. Ash seems to really like when his boyfriend controlled himself.

"Ah ... Gary .. I really love it .. suck more .." Ash can not control his lust when Gary started to kiss his neck. After a very romantic sexual, they hugging as they kissing. "You know, Ashy. I have not seen anyone else be happy like this. They were usually musty see all this." Gary said as he looked down.

"We are lovers that will last forever. That's why you feel happy. Oh, Gary Oak, I love you." Ash said as he expressed his feelings. Gary responded, "I am also very love you, Ashy-boy.". They were kissing again and ended with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot ... this afternoon, my mother would have a party to celebrate the return of the four of us. Grandfather He invites you, Tracey, gym leaders in every town, and the people of this city." Ash said. Gary gave a very sweet smile to his boyfriend.

"Wow, I can not wait for the party this evening." Suddenly Misty snarled. Brock just gave them both a cynical smile. "Misty, Brock ... I did not realize that you were there." Gary said. His hand still holding his lover's hand. "Come on, we are preparing for the party this evening.". They nodded as they left the room and headed to the living room to prepare for the party this evening.

That evening, the party held with smooth. Many foods that are served on the table such as Lasagna, Spaghetti Bolognese, Donuts, Chicken Chop and many others. In addition, many activities that took place throughout the party such as Pokemon game, Pokemon card game, pinata party, clowns and others. Everyone is very happy with the party conducted by the Ketchum's family.

"I never thought that you two are friends again.'s Good." Professor Oak said. "Thank you, Grandpa. We should not forget to ties our friendship when we were little." Gary smiled. Ash asked, "When do you want to tell your father?". "Wait for the right time." He said.

"Okay, anyone who wants to sing, please come forward. Does not matter either individual, duet or group." Delia talking through a microphone. Suddenly, Blaine, the gym leader at Cinnabar Island screaming. "Ash and Gary! Entertained us all with a great song. I know you know how to sing.

Ash and Gary said, "We shy ... ask someone else to sing ..". Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City said, "We want you two sing. Since you two are friends again, we would like to see your friendship with singing. Couple had no other choice but to sing. They come forward to sing. Everyone clapped the very strong.

"I would like to present Ash and Gary came forward to sing a song." Delia said. They applauded. "What song we want to sing?" Ash asked. Gary replied with a smile, "Heaven ..". He nodded and signaled to the deejays to start the music.

_**I remember when I first met you **_

_**I felt that God answered my call **_

_**There was that one place I always thought about **_

_**And I just wanted to be there with you**_

_**The place that no eye has ever seen **_

_**The place that no heart has ever perceived **_

_**I had a great feeling inside of me **_

_**That one day I ll be there with you**_

_**And now that we re here feeling so good **_

_**About all the things that we went through **_

_**Knowing that God is pleased with us too **_

_**It s not a dream, this is so true**_

_**Feeling the peace all around **_

_**Seeing things we could never imagine **_

_**Hearing the sound of rivers flow **_

_**And we know we ll be here forever**_

_**The feeling is indescribable **_

_**Knowing that this is our reward**_

_**Do you remember the hard times we went through?**_

_**And those days we used to argue **_

_**But there was not one thing that could bring us down **_

_**Cause we always had in our minds**_

_**The place that no eye has ever seen **_

_**The place that no heart has ever perceived **_

_**The place we ve been promised to live in forever **_

_**And best of all, it s just me and you**_

_**I remember us praying at night **_

_**And just dreaming about this together **_

_**I m so blessed to have you in my life **_

_**And now we can enjoy these blessings forever**_

_**Paradise is where we are now **_

_**Paradise, a dream come true **_

_**Paradise, O what a feeling!**_

_**Paradise, thank you my god!**_

All applauded. Ash and Gary were thankful for those deign listen to their singing. , Vermillion City gym leader said, "Bravo ... how sweet singing. I almost cried because of the beauty of the lyrics.". Gary and Ash smiled as they continued dining delicacies.

The party ended at dusk. All people had returned to their homes. All the gym leaders had returned to their home city. Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty and Brock were tidying Ketchum residence that looks scattered due to the party earlier.

"Where are the cute couple? Should they help us ..." Angry Misty. Delia consoled her by saying, "Let them alone together for a while. They are in Mount Pallet. Maybe they want to spend their time watching the sunset." Misty calmed again, "Yes, let them alone together for a while."

Mount Pallet

Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak is sitting on a bench that has been provided. They saw the sun going down. At that time was quite beautiful. The wind blew so comfortable, such as air in the morning. The birds fly freely to return to their nest.

"Hey Ashy, really beautiful. I can not describe how beautiful this evening. On top of high mountains, comfortable air. But more wonderful if you are always on my side." Gary said with a tone full of romance. Ash grinned as he looked at his boyfriend, him said, "I am the same, I can not live without you, Gary. You are my heart. If this world destined to be beautiful like this, our love must be destined like a beautiful world. We are destined together forever. "

Gary started to kiss lips of lover. They are kissing each other with compassion and romantic. Then they embraced with full cooperation. Gary started to pull him closer to him. Ash was putting his head on the shoulders of Gary. They hold hands tightly. They watching the sunset again.

"I love you, Ashy."

"Me too, Gary. I will."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**I know that you still wondered about how are the melody of that song...Here,this link...Enjoy,**

** watch?v=CKcMKUsFRRA**

**We will meet again...see you**

**Before that...Sorry for my bad english**

**Ash and Gary(Pokemon)-Nintendo,Game Freak**


	6. Chapter 6:It's A Promise

**Chapter 6-It's A Promise.**

Ash room, that night.

Ash and Gary were playing Playstation 3 with so obsessed. They were very fun to play together. Since Gary with him, Ash was not alone anymore. He also did not feel awkward because of Gary in his side. They played a video game called 'Mortal Kombat'.

"Oh no! I lost again." Ash sighed. Gary laughed too loud and then said, "Do not worry dear, we can play again until we're satisfied.". The tall boy tapped his boyfriend as she kissing. Ash smiled and said, "That's right, Gary. Hey, let's go eat. I think the mother is waiting.". Gary nodded as he switched off the video game. Then, they both went out of their room and down to the kitchen.

Once they have arrived in the kitchen, Delia was serving food on the table. He was not aware of the presence of both of them. Gary snarled at her. "Delia, both of us are hungry.". Delia looked towards the couple in a state of shock. But replaced with a smile, "Oh, you two looks. Mothers did not realize that you two are down here. Let's eat, the food is ready., However, where's Brock and Misty?" Delia said and asked.

"They were both working on their assignments. But, I do not know what they were set up. Lets eat, I'm hungry, mother." Ash said. Gary giggle as he kissed him cheek. He said, "Ash, Ash ... You do not even notice that you were getting fat?". Ash fell silent for a while. All of a sudden, he cried as he hugged Gary. "Do you not love me anymore because I'm getting fat?" Ash asked. His heart was very sad. Gary held him tightly and said, "No Ash ... I'm only joking ... Listen Ashy-boy, I really love you. I still love you even if you are already overweight."

Ash smiled back. Delia, who had seen they were hugging, laughing softly. "Aww, you two definitely cute. You two just like childish. Oh, and besides ... I've invited your grandfather, Professor Oak to come have dinner with.". Gary gave a sweet smile and hug Delia.

"Thank you, Delia ..."

"Besides, maybe you two should tell him the truth. I mean, you both have to be bold to tell him. Who knows, maybe he accept you two." Delia said with a serious face. Gary and Ash nodded. "I know, mom. So, where is Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Delia opened her front door. Professor Oak appeared in front of the Ketchum. Delia smiled broadly and said, "Come in, we just want to eat. Ash and your grandchildren are waiting.". Oak smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my sweetheart. Lets get.". Delia became shy and replied, "No way. I was so shy.". "Do not be shy ... hahahaha, let's eat."

When Delia and Professor Oak is sitting on a dining chair, Gary jumping grandfather came to eat together. "Maybe, it's time for me to tell him. '. Professor Oak is eating, all of a sudden, Gary asked his grandfather. His grandfather stopped eating for a while. "Grandpa, can I and Ash want to talk to you for a minute? On the balcony?". Oak nodded in reply, "Sure, no problem. Lets go."

The three of them got up to leave the kitchen. Delia prayed, "I hope you both succeed."

At the balcony

Ash, Gary and are looking at the beautiful scenery around Pallet Town. Night lights glittering rays. Oak look to them, "What do you want to talk to me?". Gary bravely said, "I'm in love with someone.". Grandfather mouth wide open. Could not believe his grandson said. But, Gary goes on to say, "I've been in love with someone and I was afraid, grandfather might not accept our relationship.". grinned as he asked. Curiosity already overflowing in his body. "Who? Tell grandfather ... do I know about her?"

Gary seemed about to retreat but, Ash prohibiting it. Ash said to his lover with a quieter tone, "Do not worry, I love Gary. Guts you. We do not want bad things happen.". Gary nodded and said, "Thank you, Ashy."

"Grandpa ..."

"Wait a minute ... Erika? Misty? ..." Oak tried to guess but Gary shook his head. "Wrong, grandfather. The answer is .." Suddenly, he cut his grandfather. "I already know ... It is a most close to us." Gary smiled and said, "Who?". "Ash Ketchum." Oak gives very accurate answers. Gary just nodded. "What! You love ..." Oak can not be said for feeling shocked.

"Yes, grandfather ... I really love Ash. I hope the grandfather did not feel hate us, especially him. Because I began to love him. I really love Ash ... Ash Ketchum ... just him in my life after you. "Gary blindfolded waiting for a reaction from his grandfather. Similarly, Ash.

Suddenly, Professor Oak laughed so loud. Uproariously. Gary and Ash felt weird with his behavior. Gary asked, "Why, grandfather? Grandpa did not like Ash?". Gary seemed about to cry, but soothed by his grandfather, "It is not so ... in fact, I really want Ash to be your boyfriend. You know, I just love Ash if he was with you. I do not like others to take you because you do not fit with them. which of you been friends since childhood, both of you should not be hostile. you ought to be lucky, Gary. you're lucky to have a friend who is willing to be with you. ". Gary cried and smiled, "Really, grandfather? Grandpa did not feel amused and annoyed by the relationship the two of us?". "Yes, my grandson. Grandpa will always protect you both no matter what."

"Grandpa! Thank you!" Gary continues to embrace his grandfather. Ash just smiled looking at the behavior of his boyfriend that childish. "I hope you both happily ever after."

"Thank you, Professor Oak." Ash thanked the old man. "No problem. Hmm, Ash .. can I talk to Gary for a minute?". Ash grinned, "Sure, why not? I want to continue eating again. Bye, Gary." Ash said as he left the balcony.

**Gary POV**

I was looking at my grandfather face. I could see something was not right at him. I asked, "Is there a problem?". My grandfather said, "I hope you willing to listen.". I was getting confused, "What is it?". "Professor Rowan and Professor Elm would like to ask for your help to start research in Johto." I have been surprised. "Why so early? I just get along with Ash. I'm not willing to leave him alone.". Professor Oak try to persuade me, "But, he desperately needs your help. He needs great expertise as you.". I kept silent for a while, then I said, "I just returned from vacation.". Professor Oak tried again, "I need your help. He very need you. Please, Gary.". I tried to deny, "But ...", but he interrupted.

"Please ..." my grandfather was in earnest comforted me to help them. I had to nod. "Well, I will help them. Tomorrow morning I will move to Johto." I said with a sad tone. Grandfather very happy. He said, "Good, thank you ... well, grandfather wants to continue eating." My grandfather left me. I sat in a recliner and think about Ash that I loved. I feel guilt for leaving him. I wept too sad.

"Why Am I so stupid?" I whispered. I pondered a long time until I forget to eat. Finally I got up and whispered, "I ought to persuade him.". I'm heading to the kitchen to continue eating.

When I eat, I still shrouded with sadness. I should have insisted on not going. When Ash saw me, I just smiled back. Does this smile was the last smile? Will I be able to see it again?.

While in the bedroom, Ash was already asleep. I just smiled to see it. At the same time, I'm so sad and worried, because I fear tonight is probably the last night I was with him. Am I able to be with him again? Ash ... I'm sorry I'm going away tomorrow.

In tomorrow morning, I awoke to prepare myself. I was ready to run away. Soon, my boyfriend was up. She was surprised to see that I was carrying travel bag. He continued to ask, "Where are you going?"

I saw it with a smile. At the same time, my tears flow on my cheeks. I said, "I'm sorry, my dear Ashy-boy. I had to go to Johto. I need to help a friend Professor Oak to conduct a study.". Ash as not accept me. He embraced me while he was crying. "Why did you go so soon? Just two days we're together.". "I'm sorry, Ash ... I think do not want to go, but they are very important call. I must go.". Ash smiled a little and took me out of the house.

**Normal POV**

Delia see Ash pulling his boyfriend outside of the house. He quickly saw what was happening. "What happened?" Delia said. "Gary .. he will travel far because there are urgent calls from friends Professor Oak." Ash said while crying.

"Really?"

"It's true ... I have to go ... not know when I will return." Gary seemed about to cry. Delia also wanted to cry, she said, "I hope you are safe."

Gary said, "Take care of Ash for me.". Ash was crying. Delia nodded while comforting her son. "Gary, this is the last time we met?" Ash asked. Gary shook his head and said, "No ... we will surely meet again ... one day ... and another one .." He took his green locket from the bag and gave it to his lover.

"Take this ... when you feel sad, hold it firmly. Because I will always be beside you." Gary said with a smile even if she was upset. Ash took the pendant and a hug. "Will we meet again?". Gary nodded, "Yes dear. We must meet again, I promise."

Ash smiled, "That's a promise.". Gary nodded, "Yes, that is a promise. Okay, I go first ... see you soon .." Gary said as he walked away from them both. Before he disappeared, he waved to them. Delia and Ash waved back to he. Then, he disappeared from view. Ash could not control his grief. Delia consoled him, "Do not worry ... he will definitely go back ...".

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7:Adventure to Johto

**Okay guys...Go on with the story...**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Chapter 7-Adventure to Johto**

**_Three months later, Ketchum residence._**

Brock, Delia and Misty were in the kitchen. They were serving lunch. Various lunch that had been prepared as Aromatic Rice, Cheesy Macaroni, Pasta Salad and Spicy Potato. They can not wait to lay all the dish.

"Hmmmm, smells appetizing ... all this food must be delicious .." Brock said as he smell that dish. Misty laughed and replied, "You are like never eat a year.". Delia small smile. "You two can call Ash now.". They both nodded and walked into the living room.

Ash and Pikachu were watching television. Since the departure of Gary, Ash felt very lonely. It's been three months he felt lonely in his heart. He's just looking pendant belonging his boyfriend. He felt very sad. Every night, he only remembered his lover's face. His face was very cute.

"Gary ..." Ash said alone.

"Ash ... let's eat, food is served." Brock said. Ash looked at his best friend and then looked at the pendant again. He shook his head, "I could not, my friend. I do not have the appetite to eat.". Brock and Misty sat next to his friends who is depressed. Then Misty asked, "What is it, Ash? Are you still sad?". Ash nodded as he cried, "Yes, Misty. I'm still sad. I felt very lonely. Loneliness enveloped my heart. He had gone away. Has just two days we're together. Instead, he had to go to continue the research.". Misty and Brock could feel the grief. Brock said, "But he had promise to returned to you. No need to worry.". "But, if he does not return?" Ash still not convinced by his friends persuasion. "Do not worry, him had promise to returned with you. You should hold on to the promise. You must be able to meet with him again.". Pikachu nodded agreed,"Pika!"

Ash returned confident with the promise. He smiled to Brock and his pokemon and said, "Yes, Brock..Pikachu. I should stick to his promise. He loved me.". They nodded. Misty said, "Let Ash, we eat together.". Ash nodded as he wearing the pendant and said, "Let's eat.". They nodded as they left the living room and headed to the kitchen, where Delia was waiting.

"Ash, let's eat. Foods is still hot." Delia said to his son. Ash smiled and nodded. They began to eat. Pikachu ate a ketchup that Delia gave. Delia, Misty and Brock eat with great appetite. Meanwhile, Ash at first she was very appetizing. But, he had no appetite to eat. She started to cry. The trio was surprised to see that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Delia asked her son. But no reply from him. Brock tried to explain to Delia, "Delia, Ash is very lonely. Since the absence of Gary here, he felt very depressed. I fear he will suffer ..." Brock stopped. Delia asked, "Having what?". Brock plans to discontinue the verse, but he had to, "I'm afraid Ash will experience a mental disorder. If the problem persists, perhaps, in time, Ash will become ... crazy.". Delia was shocked. She did not want her son become crazy. Delia quickly got up from the chair to eat and headed to the living room. She picked up her phone and called Professor Oak.

D: Hello, !  
O: Hello, Delia ... what is it?  
D: Come here, I have a problem. Please come immediately.  
O: Why? What happened?  
D: No time to explain ... please come immediately.  
O: Well, I'm coming now.

Delia cover the phone to its original place. Soon, Professor Oak had come. He said, "What's the problem?". Delia pulled the old man and went into the kitchen. "Why, Delia?". "Look! He was very sad. If you do not force Gary to help a friend of yours, the Ash is not going to be like this. He had no appetite to eat." Delia is outraged. Professor Oak was very surprised.

"Ash, are you okay?" Oak said. Ash quiet. But, Brock, Misty, Delia and could hear Ash is calling someone names.

"Gary ... Gary .."

"Is she ..?" asked. Delia replied in anger, "Surely he is calling his beloved name. Now, how do we want to please him? You should be responsible, Oak.". The man finally gave in, "Okay, okay .. I'll help Ash ..." He took something from his shirt pocket. He extended his passport to Ash. "Ash, take this. This is a passport to go to Johto. Find Gary, at the same time, collect all the badges of Johto region." Oak said with a smile. Ash saw the man and grinned. He took the passport from him and said, "Thank you, Professor. Gary ... I will find you .. no matter what happens. We have promised to meet again.". Pikachu was happy to see his trainer became happy,"Pikachu!"

Delia smiled and kissed the old man's cheek. Professor Oak Delia fully embraced tightly. Ash, Misty and Brock returned to the room to prepare to travel to new areas. After everything is ready, they went back to meet with Delia and Professor Oak.

"Mother, pray for us to get there safely." Ash said cheerfully. Delia kissed her son forehead and said, "Of course ... I also pray that you can be reunited with Gary. And do not forget, send my regards to him." Ash hugged his mother with love.

"Goodbye, mom ... goodbye, Professor Oak." Ash said goodbye to both of them. They waved their hands to Ash, Misty and Brock. Not long after, they disappeared from view. They headed to Vermilion City. In the city there is a vessel that carries passengers to the Johto region. They can not wait to travel into new areas.

"Ash, the ship seemed about to embark on a journey. Hurry!" Misty said. They both nodded as they ran to the jetty. Sailors who serve as passport examiner said, "You are very lucky threes. Ship just about to move. Hurry up, get into the boat.". Ash and his friends nodded as they went into the ship. Beginning their journey to the Johto region. Ash and Pikachu were viewing the beautiful view of the sea. Misty and Brock are resting in the dock room.

'Gary ... I'm on the way to meet you. "Ash whispered.

Johto regions, Violet City

Ship had docked at Pier Violet City after sailing for over 8 hours. All passengers disembark and proceed to the taxi stand. Only Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty walk to the city center. They were stunned and amazed by the beauty of the city.

"Wow, so beautiful .. very clean beaches. I love this place." Misty said with her mouth open. Brock and Ash laughed. "Right ... let's find a place to stay .."

Suddenly, the dark-haired boy phone rang. Ash pressed the green button and start answering,

Ash (A)-Hello?  
Elm (E)-Hello, this is Professor Elm. Am I talking to Ash Ketchum?  
A-Yes, I'm Ash Ketchum. Can I find out what the purpose of you call me?  
E-I want to ask for your help. I want the three of you came to New Bark Town.  
A-No problem. But, we do not know the way to get there.  
E-Do not worry, I have commissioned my people to see you.  
A-May I know where the man is? "  
E-He will come suddenly. Well, I can not talk long. We'll meet again. (Phone off)

Ash put his cell phone in his pants pocket. Ash said to Brock and Misty, "Well, we have a new task in Johto." Misty asked, "What is the task?". Ash shrugged and said, "I do not know. But, what is certain, that a man will lead us to New Bark Town."

Suddenly, a man wearing a shirt beach, blue pants and slippers come to them, "Are you Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock?" The man asked. They nodded as Ash said, "Yes, the three of us" The man smiled and said, "Nice to meet you three. I was the person assigned by Professor Elm to take you to New Bark Town. Let me introduce myself, I'm Richard James , a scientist. I am also a member of the researcher under Professor Elm. Come with me, we will go by train. "

They nodded as they walk to the car. When they had been in a car, they embark on a journey to New Bark Town. Along the way, Richard started talking to Ash and his friends.

"So, have you already completed your assignment in Kanto?" Richard said. Ash nodded and said, "Of course, now I have to travel a long way to become a pokemon master.". Richard smiled and said again, "your words are the same as our scientist assistant.". Ash, Misty and Brock was shocked and speechless. Ash asked, "Do you mean ... Gary? Gary Oak?". Richard nodded, "Yes, Gary is our scientist assistant. Every time he pondered he would always say, I hope I will be a pokemon master one day. You have a problem?"

Ash burst out crying. Crying worse than before. Richard Brock astonished and asked, "Why with Ash? Am I wrong to say?". Brock replied, "No, actually, he was really miss him. In other words, Gary is his boyfriend. But, Gary had to go wandering far away to continue research."

Richard replied, "The last time I met him last night. Where he was out to settle a matter.". Ash asked, "Did he tell us where he is headed?". The man shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, he did not tell me.". Ash took off pendant given by Gary and looked quite long. Then, he kissed the pendant and said, "Gary, where are you now. I really missed you. I feel empty if you're not on my side.". The tears flowed on the cheek. Richard, Misty and Brock touched to see the grief suffered by the black-haired boy.

"Do not worry, Ash. He's coming back to you ... trust me." Richard consoled him. He smiled back and said, "Thank you, sir. I believe with your words.". Richard smiling slightly.

New Bark Town

"We have arrived in New Bark Town. Welcome." Richard said. They were struck by the beauty of the city. Not long after, the car was stopped at a tall building. They alighted from the car and look at the building. Richard said, "Welcome to our pokemon lab. Lets go inside." They nodded and walked into the lab.

They were impressed with the new pokemon species. They got into the elevator and go up to level 4. They went into the office of Professor Elm. When they get into office, they saw a large notice board. The three of them decided to look at for a while. "If there is nothing, I went out first. I have a research to be done." Richard said. The three of them nodded and look at the board again. "Wow, many researchers pokemon. Must they were the most intelligent." Ash said with awe. Misty and Brock nodded. When Ash was looking board, he saw Gary picture displayed in the second position. "Professor Gary Oak, the head of the researchers. Holds a Degree and a PhD in animal studies, the International University of Hoenn." Ash said to himself. Misty and Brock heard Ash said as they came to him. They were also surprised that Ash boyfriend is the boss. "Wow, did not realize that Gary is able to achieve that level.". Ash cried because of overwhelmed, "Gary dear, congratulations ..." He said as he rubbed his beloved picture.

"Welcome to the Johto region. I was Professor Elm, counsel for the researchers in the Johto region. Starting today, I will help you in getting the eight badges across the Johto region.". Professor Elm suddenly said as he walked into his office. Ash and his friends looked at the man and said, "Thank you, Professor."

Elm nodded and said, "Are you longing for a friend of yours, Gary Oak?". Ash immediately lowered his head. Elm laughed and said, "Do not worry. He is studying about the legendary pokemon in Ecruteak City. Later he will travel again to another town. He will not be back here. You must find him. He was not anyone, even your boyfriend. ". Ash was surprised by the statement and asked, "How do you know that I love him?". Elm chuckle as he replied, "I'm rather you would ask that. Actually, Mr. Gary has told me everything. Actually, he was very upset at having to leave you. I see he always saw a picture of you and him when you were little. He also always mumble call out your name. "

Ash smiled and cried. "It's been three months we separated by each direction.". Misty said, "Of course ... oh yes, what is the job?". The man answered, "I want you to find the three legendary pokemon to complete a puzzle where ..." open hologram projector. Appears that all three pokemon puzzle together below. "The puzzle is sound, light rainbow will not appear without three magical powers that control each element in the earth. Upon enrollment of the three powers, and show a rainbow stretched on it a great star shone over the earth."

Elm said, "Three legendary pokemon is Suicune that control the water element, the second is Raikou, he controlled thunder element. Meanwhile, Entei also control the fire element and the ground element. You must find them.". Ash said with a tone of protest, "Is not Gary is studying about it?". Elm grinned and said, "In addition to the pokemon you find it, you may find ... ehem ... you know what I mean right?". Ash suddenly imagined his boyfriend face then nodded.

"Richard, please enter into my office." Elm called Richard by using the office phone. Shortly afterward, Richard came. "What is it, sir". "Please show me their three bedroom, it was already late at night." Elm said. The man nodded and said to Ash, "three of you come with me.". They nodded and followed Richard to level 7. Richard shows three rooms for them to rest. They went into their room.

Misty and Brock are in bed. But, Ash still does not sleep. He was preoccupied staring toward pendant given by his boyfriend. He said to himself, "Gary ... where are you ... wait for me .. I was looking for you .."

At the same time, Gary also are resting in his hotel room. He saw pictures of them together and stroking her lover's face. He said, "Ashy ... I really love you .. I'll get back to you ... we already promised to meet again one day."

Will be continued ...

**Okay guys...I will right back...With more exciting story...Stay tuned** **for the next chapter..**


	8. Chapter 8:Crisis in Violet CityReunion

Hey** Guys...I'm Back...**

**I don't want to waste the time...Continue reading.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Chapter 8-Crisis in Violet City(Reunion)**

**_Pokemon Laboratory, New Bark Town, Next Day._**

Ash, Misty and Brock were having breakfast in the cafeteria. They were accompanied by Richard. Lab still closed because it was not time yet to start work. So, they have plenty of time to relax before starting the adventure. Professor Elm has not woken up yet.

"Well, today is quite bright. So, I hope you take care of your health. Much fever cases have been recorded." Richard said. They nodded as they took a sip of tea were served. "We hope there are no bad things happen along the way." Ash pray.

"Oh yes, I want to ask. How many badges are there at the Johto?" Misty said. Richard replied, "All of them are 8 badges. Badges first in Violet City. It is held by Falkner, Violet City gym leader. He holds a flying type pokemon."

They nodded their mark understand. Suddenly, Ash bowed his head. They noticed, then Brock said. "Why, Ash? Are you feeling sad?". Ash nodded weakly and said, "I really missed Gary. What Gary is doing right now?". The tears began to flow. They were very sympathetic with Ash, especially Brock. Brock was a friend who likes to take care of the Ash. When Ash was upset, Brock equally sad.

Brock embraced his friend with close. He tried to calm Ash. Brock said, "How many times I said to you, Gary will surely come to you. Or at least, you also get back to him. I will say it again to you ... He will come back to you, believe me. if you say about that again, I will unleash you. ". Ash stopped crying and grinned back. He felt calm again.

Richard just smiled looking at the behavior of the black-haired boy. 30 minutes has passed, they were still in the cafeteria. Richard looked at his watch. Richard later said, "It's 9 am. Lets go see Professor Elm.". They nodded as they sip the last. After that, they left the cafeteria and headed to the meeting room.

Elm was waiting in the room. He was typing something on his laptop. When they arrived, he quickly shut his laptop. He rose from his chair and walked toward them. "Good morning, you all. Follow me.". Ash, Brock and Misty nodded and began to follow the man around 35 years old. Richard said, "Well, I can take you up here. We'll meet again. I had some business on the ground floor.". They nodded and continued walking.

Professor Elm brought them to a secret room. The room was pitch dark. Ash asked, "Professor, what room is this? Dark alone.". Professor Elm said, "You see.". He was pressing the red switch on the sides. Rooms start glowing. They were stunned to see an area of the room. The room was extremely spacious. The room was filled with various poke ball.

"It was a lot of poke ball." Ash said as he gaped. Elm giggle as he pointed his finger towards a large board. "Look at the board.". They looked towards the boards. They became more surprised that Gary picture displayed on the boards. Ash walked toward the boards. "Gary ...". "Gary is the person in charge of this room. He also carried out here. Every study he wrote, hung in every corner of this room. He was very serious in making a is why all researchers seem to respect him." Elm explained. Ash rubbed picture and wept. But he smiled. "Gary ... you are successful.". "Come with me." Elm said as he walked. They follow him into the middle of the room. They saw three poke balls placed on the table. "Well, Ash, I want you select one of the poke ball. Gary asked me to give one of the three poke balls to you. He thought you should get it.". Elm said as he folded his hands to the chest.

"He told me ..." Ash stammered. Elm just nodded and said, "The first ball is Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil is the fire type pokemon. The second is, Chikorita. Chikorita is pokemon leaf types. And the last is, Totodile. Totodile is a water type pokemon. So, choose well. Do not be mistaken. ". Elm warned.

"Right ... so .. select exactly." Misty told Ash to be cautious. Ash went forward and choose one poke ball. Finally, he decided the poke ball is on the left. "Good choice you, Ash. You choose Cyndaquil. I hope you will be able to practice him with love and care. Ash smiled and thanked the man." Well, you are ready to travel around Johto? "Elm said. They nod . Elm said, "Begin your adventure with confidence. The level here is more challenging than the level in the Kanto. "

"Yes, Professor. You can not start an adventure without me." Suddenly, a familiar voice said. They turned back, they saw a young man dressed in a black shirt, baggy purple pants, and shoes. He also brown and spiky hair. They, especially Ash was surprised to see the boy in front of them is ...

"It seems you are very miss me, Ashy-boy .."

"Gary!" Ash quickly ran towards his lover and hugged him. He returned to weep. "Gary ... I really miss you. Are you come back to me?" Ash said as he sobbed. Gary nodded as he kissed his forehead. He replied, also in tears. "Yes dear. I'm back. We will travel across Johto together."

Ash see his lover's face with smile face, "Really, Gary?". He nodded and kissed his forehead again. "Yes, we will go together.". Ash put his face back to Gary chest. "Oh, Gary ... I love you.". "I love you too.". They were still hugging each other. Professor Elm, Misty and Brock are also overwhelmed and tears flowed. "How sweet ... eventually, they reunited. Thank you, God." Misty expressed gratitude for them back together. Richard who was eyeing them also touched by the incident.

Gary and Ash let go hug each other and smile. Then, they tighten their lips. They start kissing. After three months, they do not see, in the end they were able to do again. Gary then spoke to Professor Elm. "Can we start our adventure?". Elm Ash nodded while giving something. "Take this, you might need this.". "Thank you ..". Ash said. They then leave the secret room and walked out of the lab. They headed to Violet City. Along the way, Ash started talking to his lover. "Gary ...". "What is it, dear?". Ash said, "You have changed a lot. I mean, you are more mature. Unlike the past three months.". Gary smiled and kissed his lover lips. They stopped for a while. "Really? Wow, I'm not even aware of." Gary said.

Ash held him hand tightly. He smiled and said, "It's been three months we are not together. I feel empty without you, Gary. I was so sad when you're not with me. You're everything in my heart. I want together with you forever." He removed a pendant given by him when he wanted to leave Kanto. Gary was surprised because he was still keeping his precious things. "Ashy ... you still keep ... the pendant? Thing I thought was gone ..". Ash shook his head and said, "I do not dare to remove it. This is your memory to me. As I sad, this is a happy thing to me."

Gary could not resist his feelings, he quickly capture Ash and kissed his face. Ash held him close and full of love. "Thank you, Ashy. Thank you for taking care of 'memory' very good. I do not know how to repay you." Gary said. Ash smiled and replied, "No, my dear. I've got what I want in my life. I already have you on my side. Gifts that really means to me. Only you. Gary Oak.". They were kissing again. Misty and Brock just smiled at them.

"I love you, Ashy ..." Gary expressed his feelings. Ash also expressed his feelings, "I love you too, Gary. With my heart and soul. If it is, you are a heart, I will keep your heart into my body.". They were kissing for a while. "How sweet ... Sweet sweet-sweetness .." Misty said.

"After this, do you have another study?" Ash asked while holding his lover's hand. Gary nodded and said, "There are some studies that I have set up.". Ash turned sad because he fears Gary will leave him again. "Do not worry, Ashy. This time, I will not do research without you. Also Misty and Brock." Gary added. Ash smiled back and put his head on the shoulder of his lover.

Suddenly, Ash felt hungry. He said to Gary. "Gary ... I'm hungry.". Misty, Brock and Gary laughed at the face of the naive black-haired boy. Gary kissed his forehead and said, "Let us eat in one place. I know where that place.". They nodded and walked into a restaurant, which is located a few meters from Violet City. They went into the restaurant and find seats. Unfortunately, all the places are filled.

"The entire seat is full. How now, Ashy?" Gary said to his boyfriend. Suddenly, a waitress see them. The waiter was surprised and said, "If I'm not wrong, do you .. Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Misty and Brock?". They nodded. The waiter was happy and said, "Come with me, I will take you to a special place.". They follow the server. After a long walk, they go into a room. When they went, they were so surprised that the room was very large. Large round table in the middle of the room. Followed by a banquet chairs covered with red cloth and decorated with roses wrapped around the corner at every seat. Candles light up with a romantic atmosphere. The waiter said, "Please sit down while I go take the menu at the information booth.".

They sat in the spaces provided. Misty sat next to Brock. While Ash, as always sat next to his boyfriend, Gary. A few minutes later the waiter returned with the menu book. He gave to them. "Gary, what you want to eat?" Ash asked. Gary said, "I know what I want to eat. Hurry dear Ashy, choose your food.". After they know what they want to eat, servers start taking orders. "Can I take your order?". Gary began to say, "I want Beef pepperoni, Aromatic Rice, and Water Citrus Rain.". Ash then said, "I would like Lasagna, Spaghetti Bolognese, and Chocolate Blend Water.".

Misty said, "I want Seafood, Garlic Bread, and Vanilla Frozen.". Brock said, "I want Coated Spicy Chicken, Rice Aromatic and syrup.". The waiter said, "Well, please enjoy some appetizers are served. Orders will arrive within 20 minutes." The waiter left them.

"Gary, how did you know that we are here?" Ash asked. Gary said, "At the time, I am in Tin Tower. I was studying about the discovery of ancient artifacts that are believed to more than 3,000 years old. When I returned to the hotel, I got a call from Richard. He said that you have got here. so, I quickly leave Ecruteak City and head to the Pokemon Lab. I am so happy that I can be with you, my dear. ". Cheeks turn red. Ash kissed his lover. Then asked, "I was so touched that you have got PhDs. I was surprised because I did not know that you were at the university level.". Gary began to turn red. He replied, "It's all for you, Ashy. Formerly I boast, but now ... since you are on my side, I had changed. Thank you .."

"Uh ... for what?" Ash confused. Gary leaned more to his lover. "I love you.". Ash understands the purpose. Ash replied, "I love you, too ...". Gary and Ash started kissing again. This time is quite long. They end with a smile. Then, the waiter came with the food. "Food is delivered. Bon apetite."

They enjoyed lunch. While they too enjoy, Ash noticed something and asked his lover, "Wait a minute, how Richard call you when he does not know where you are? Very absurd.". Gary just smiled and replied, "I have come to expect, you would ask a question like that. Actually, before I go, I was reminded of Richard to contact me if you have got here. Addition, I also asked her to make tricks to pretend or pretend not to know about where I am. "

Ash turned into anger. But he did not want Gary know that he was very angry with him. Brock said, "If you want to know, Gary, Ash almost become crazy due to you. During the three months he always crying and grieving over the loss of you. Mental deeply disturbed him. If Oak is not reassuring, maybe he'll put in a mental hospital." . Gary was very surprised, asking him to confirming with Ash, "Is it true, Ash?". The black-haired boy looked down just a little. Gary continued to hug him, crying loudly. Ash as difficult to breathe.

"What are you doing this, Gary? I was difficult to breathe." Ash said with unrestricted voice. Gary painfully replied, "I'm sorry, Ash. I'm sorry because I agreed with my grandfather demand. I have no other choice but to nod. I made you almost became crazy, Ash. He too urged me. Please ... forgive me . "

Ash nodded as he tried to take a breath, "It's okay, my love. And can I say something?". Gary smiled, "What is it, my dear Ashy?". "Can you release me? I have trouble breathing!". Gary continues to release the clasp. Ash becomes red due to lack of oxygen. He was coughing, trying to take the air. "I'm sorry, Ashy ... I did not mean to do that."

He was so angry and pinched his cheek. Gary moaning in pain, "... I'm sorry ... Ouch ..". Misty, Brock and Pikachu laughed at them. Ash still coughing. "Next time, do not hug me too loud.". Gary just nods and pats his cheek. They continued eating their meals.

45 minutes later, they have ended eating. Gary call server, "Waiter, could you please show the bills?". The waiter nodded and returned to the counter to pick up the bill and then come back. The waiter showed the bill. Ash was surprised to see the amount of fees to be paid.

"Gary, are you able to pay for all this? Just look at the amount of payment, 400 Dollars." Ash stated concern. Gary smiled and said with sarcasm, "Hey, no problem. I do not like you, always owe ... hahahaha .. just kidding.". Ash fake laugh and say, "Ha ... ha .. ha .. very funny.". Tall boy gave a credit card to the waiter. After the payment is completed, they continued on to Violet City.

Violet City.

They had walked into the gate of the city. They returned to the city. But, the city atmosphere unlike the first time they arrived yesterday. The atmosphere was so quiet. Ash said, "Why the sudden silence only? I think there's something wrong. Lets go to the police station.". They nodded as he walked towards the nearest police station. When they arrived at the police station, they bumped into a policeman who came out of the station.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Gary said. Police nodded and said, "What is it, boy?". "Why this city quietly? Did something happen to this city?" Gary said. Police sighed and said, "Something has been disturbing peace Sprout Tower. According to legend, if the peace tower was invaded, residents are required to not go out of the house to carry out daily activities. Stores must close. The monks at the tower said the spirit pokemon who have died in the past will come out to disturb people. Spirit will take human souls as their food. "

"Well, thank you." Ash thanked the police. Police nodded as he closed the station and walked away. Ash asked his friends, "I do not think so. I feel there is something going on in the tower. What say you all? We investigate the tower."

They nodded. Misty said, "Let us begin the investigation.". He is happy with Misty's spirit. They started to walk towards the tower. "Are you all ready?" Gary said. They nodded. Then, he asked Ash, "Do you feel scared, dear?". Ash replied, "There is little fear. But do not worry ..". Gary smiled and kissed her lover lips. Ash smiled. They started to get into the tower. They met with the three monks, "Welcome to Sprout Tower. But, the tower was closed to tourists because of the tower invaded." First Sami said. Gary introduced himself and his friends. "Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Gary, behind me is Ash, Misty and Brock. We come to investigate the source of this invasion."

"Thank you for helping us, I am the head of this tower, my name is Yoshi, my left is Takeshi. And my right side is Unoha. We are the highest monk in the tower." Yoshi introduce themselves. They bring Gary and his friends investigate at the tower. "I want to ask, how long Sprout Tower are represented here?". Yoshi said, "According to the head before me, this tower was built over 2500 years ago, a few years before pokemon exist. It was founded by a missionary named Uzumaki Shinjaku., However, Uzumaki died a few days after the opening of the tower from the attack heart. Upon his death, no one living in this tower. "

Ash asked, "But who makes the tower reactivated?". Takeshi said, "The tower is founded by Uchiha Yemaki back at 350 years after the existence of the first generation of pokemon, that is, Ho-oh, Suicune, Raikou, Entei and Lugia.". Gary asked, "The tower has how many floors?". Unoha replied, "The tower has seven floors. But, level 7 is a prohibited area for everyone. Only Yoshi can only go to this level. Level 7 is pokemon souls resting area who have died for a long time."

"I already know ... maybe someone had trespassed on the 7th floor. Lets go investigate. Earlier, I would like to ask permission from you to allow us to investigate. Would you allow?" Gary said as he asked for permission. Yoshi said, "Over the years, the head of the tower never allow anyone in there. However, because you are very sincere intention to help us, we allow you to enter the seventh floor. Come with me."

They nodded as they go up to level 7. When they arrived, they found along the 7th floor hallway very clean. Yoshi, Takeshi and Unoha very surprised. "This whole floor should be dusty. But, why is it now so clean?" Yoshi said. "Wait ... let me check the cause." Gary said as he took the Pokedex from his pants pocket. After long time to find the cause, the Pokedex finally responded. "According to this data, the room clean for cleaner attitude Bellsprout spirits.". Unoha ask, "Wow, I've never heard a story about a spirit as that.".

Gary explained, "This spirit has existed about 1,500 years ago after the existence of the second generation of Pokemon. They are assigned by their god to protect the souls of the other pokemon. Their God is the master of Pokemon, the Ho-oh.". Takeshi said, "Now we already know. Seems that these spirits will somehow ...". Suddenly the sound of breaking. It comes from the great hall in front of them. They quickly went into the hall and found a broken glass crystal ball.

"Who would dare to enter into this hall?" Yoshi said. Brock yelled, "Get out now! If you do not show yourself, I will force you out with rough way. I will count to 3!"

Intruder is still not come out. Brock started counting, "1! ... 2! ..". Finally trespassers out. He was wearing a hood, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, wearing a vest, black pants and shoes.

"Who are you! Dare you invade the tower!" Yoshi said in anger. Intruder said, "No need to know who I am. What is important now, leave this tower to me.". Ash asked, "What do you want to do with this tower?". The man said, "That's none of your business. Yet, I want to make my castle. Pokemon Spirits will be my troops to conquer the world. You should go from here.!"

'No, we will not ever give you this tower. Deal first. "The monk drew their swords and their long and ran toward the intruder male. The man said with a laugh, "Hahaha ... useless ... Haunter! Shadow ball attack.". Haunter appeared from the front and the ball shadow of his mouth and shot at them. They were thrown to the back.

"Now you, the Haunter! Hyper Beam attack." Ghost man ordered to attack them drastically. Haunter targeted attack on Gary. Ghost is releasing a laser at him. Ash quickly shouted, "GARY!". Gary blindfolded to await the attack of it. Ash ran to the front of his boyfriend and accurate attack on Ash stomach. He darted to the back. Gary screamed as he reached his lover, "Ash, are you okay?". Ash smiled as he said. He groaned in pain, "I'm fine, go Gary. Use this pokemon.". Ash took poke ball from the back of his pocket and gave it to Gary.

Gary nodded and again confronted with the male intruder. "Hahaha ... now you also want to die?". Gary growled and screamed as he threw a poke ball, "Get out now!". Xatu emerged from the poke ball. The man laughed and said, "hahahha ... weak Pokemon. You are not worthy to fight with me. Just a waste of time ..". Gary said, "Xatu! Psychic Attack!". Xatu eyes start glowing. All items in the room and Haunter controlled by the bird.

Haunter groaned in pain. He was surprised and begged, "Please, I'm lost. Please stop ...". "Do you promise not to intrude on this place and other places again?". He just nodded. Xatu eyes back to the original. Haunter disappear from view. The man escaped from the tower through the window. The tower will be successful save. Gary ran to Ash, "Ashy ... you okay?". Ash nodded as he tried to get up, "Yeah, I'm okay. Now, go help them.". The three of them nodded as they help Unoha, Yoshi and Takeshi. After that, Yoshi said, "Thank you for helping us save the tower. Without your help, this city may no longer be safe again. And for all of you knowledge, this tower will be modified according to the specifications of legends."

"No problem, sir. We are happy to help you." Ash smiled. Gary holds the hand of his boyfriend. "Oh, I forgot. Now, you can battle the gym leader of this city. Falkner is waiting for you. Take this, show this thing to the control of the gym." Takeshi gives a star-shaped key chain. Ash picked it up and placed in a bag.

"Well, we want to go ... see you later." Brock said.

Monks nodded and waved their hands towards them. They are ready to fight with the Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner. Ash has got a new hope of the event when the Sprout Tower. Now, they are not afraid to fight with him.

**Will be continued ...**

**Sorry for my bad English dan GRAMMAR**

**SEE YOU AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 9:Gary's DreamMarry Me?

**Hello guys...I'm back again with the new chapter of this story..**

**So dont waste the time..let's continue...**

**Sorry for my BAD English!**

**Chapter 9-Gary's Dream.."Will You Marry Me?"**

_**Pokemon Center, the same day, in the**_** evening.**

Gary, Ash, Misty and Brock were relaxing in the living room. Ash still pain he suffered during the incident in Sprout Tower. He was just lying on a soft sofa to rest his body.

Misty said, "Hey, love birds, me and Brock want to buy food in the cafeteria. Would you like to come along?". Gary nodded, "That's okay, Misty. I need to take care of Ash.". Ash said in dismay, "But, Gary ... I also want to follow them ..". Gary forbade him and said, "I'm sorry dear, but you're still sick. You look at yourself, you are still in a moan of pain. I want you to relax. Did you have forgotten that you will fight the gym leader here?"

Ash briefly stunned. Ash said in himself, "That's true what he said. I have a big game tomorrow. Maybe I need a break. But, what profit to me is ... while they both go to the cafeteria, I can spend more time alone with Gary. ". They see Ash being pondered something. Brock shake his body," Ash ... Ash ... ". black-haired boy was still not responding. Finally, Brock shouted," ASH! ". He surprised, "Yes, I am ... what is it?". Brock asked, "You okay?". Ash nodded and replied, "Yes .. I'm okay. Go, it's true what Gary said. I need a break. ". Misty and Brock smiled and left the room.

Gary looked at his boyfriend and smiled. Ash also smiled on him. Brown-haired boy ally itself to Ash. Later, Gary said, "Ashy ... is you do not mind if I do ...". Ash confused and asked, "If what?". Gary said, "How come you do not know about. You surely know what we always do ... umm ..". His cheek turned red. Ash suddenly knew what his boyfriend trying to say. "You mean ... kissing?". Gary just nodded while his face bowed down. Ash laughed at him. He said, "look at me, Gary.". Brown-haired boy looking at Ash's face. He saw the sweet smile from the face of his lover. Ash began to kiss the lips of his boyfriend. Gary began circling his arms around his waist. They were kissing quite a long time, "It's been three months we have not kissing like this." Gary said in between kisses. "Yes, dear .. I hope we can make this longer than ever before.". They were kissing again. The nature of love in their hearts are growing. From enemies, they become friends. Instead of friends, they become couple in love.

"I love you, Ashy .." Gary said softly. Ash then countered with a seductive tone, "I love you, Gary.". They start kissing again. After the kissing scenes, they smile to each other as Gary said, "I hope we can do more than this.". Ash became red and said, "I ... I can, but ... let me win first. Later on, you can do anything to me.". Gary became very happy, and full close embrace with his lover. "Ow ... thank you, Ashy ... Thank you ... I can not wait to do it again.". The young boy said with a smile, "I know ...".

Ten minutes later, Misty and Brock back. They put food on the table. They enjoy a meal in the evening. While Gary was talking with Brock and Misty, Ash just silent. He did not hear what they were talking. Pikachu look to coach.

"Pika?" (Ash?) Pikachu asked. Ash looked to his best friend and said, "Nothing, I just thought of something.". Pikachu scratching his head and asking, "pika pi?" (What do you think?). Ash said, "Come with me, Pikachu. We go to the balcony. Maybe we can talk together.". He nodded and went behind Ash. Ash said with a trick, "Hey everyone, I want to go to the toilet for a while.". They nodded. Ash smiled and went away from them. Ash continued to go to the balcony along Pikachu.

"Let's continue our conversation ..." Misty said. Brock interjected, "Wait, is not Ash go to the toilet?". Gary and Misty nodded. "Why, Brock?" Gary said. "Why bring Pikachu? Far as I know, if he goes to the toilet, he went alone. But, why did he go with Pikachu?". Misty stymied for a moment and then said, "Right! Do I not have noticed from above. Could Ash go somewhere else?". Gary shock and worry. "Let's find him.". They nodded and left the living room and went find Ash around the center.

**_Ash_ POV**

Me and Pikachu was walking toward the balcony. I always feel depressed since the events in Sprout Tower. I do not know what is wrong in me. I just keep quiet me while I walked towards the balcony on the second floor. I almost tears flowing.

I've been up in the balcony. I said to Pikachu, "Pikachu you can sit on this wall. We can talk long.". Pikachu nodded as he sat on a wall. I asked, "Pikachu, do I choose the right path? I mean, try to see me. I'm in love with my former enemies. He is also a boy. Would I not have any feelings for a girl?"

Pikachu said, "pika pika pikachu ..." (You have a feeling ...)

I started to cry, "Ever since I met again with Gary during at the Celadon City, I fell in love with him. I only thought of himself. But, at the same time, I also feel guilty because I'm being inverted. You think, Pikachu .. do I should be in love with Gary? Does my choice is wrong? "

Pikachu comes to me and slapped me. I was shocked. "Pikachu?". Pikachu said, "Pikachu! Pika pikachu pika pika pi!" (Ash Ketchum! Your choice was right!). I was shocked, "Pikachu, why?". He replied, "pika pika pikachu! Pikachu pika pika pi!" (You're so lucky! You are very lucky because Gary was there with you! 'But he very love you. Yet, you do not give him a doubt!).

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Pikachu. You're right, I really love him. I love him more than I love my friends. He was like a flower in my heart. Which grows so blooming.". Pikachu smiled and hugged me. I said, "Let's enjoy this beautiful moment. Sunset.". Pikachu nodded as we both turned their attention toward the sun.

"Gary ... I'll never betray you. I will not betray our love. We'll be together forever. No matter what happens, we go through together." I thought to myself while watching the sunset.

**_Normal POV_**

Gary, Misty and Brock still looking for Ash. They find him around the pokemon center. But they still have not found it. They stopped for a moment to release tired. Gary started to cry, "Ash, where are you?". Misty replied, "Do not cry. We must be able to see Ash. But, where else?". Brock sighed and said, "Yes, just one place we have not been looking in the center.". Misty asked, "Where else? We have searched all over the place. Toilets, garden, hallway, cafeteria, and a bedroom. Where else?"

Brock said, "On the second floor.". They looked up. They looked towards the balcony. They saw a strange man and animal at his side being looking towards the sun. They ran to the second floor and head to the balcony.

Once up on the balcony, they saw Ash and Pikachu are looking at the sunset. Gary continued running towards Ash and hugged him from behind. Ash was surprised and asked, "Gary ... why is it with you? Did you have a problem?". Gary said with tears, "I think you go to the toilet. But, how can you go to take Pikachu. Impossible. Please, Ash. Do not leave me. I need you by my side. If you want to go away already, please tell me first. ". Black-haired boy smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Gary. I will not do so on other days. Moreover, I will never leave you. We have made a promise, did you already forget?"

Gary nodded and said, "I still remember. So Ash, shall we go back to the room?". Ash shook his head and said, "No, I want to enjoy this moment. I want to watch the sunset.". Gary nodded understand his lover. Brock and Misty coming towards them and join to watch the sunset.

"Gary?" Ash calling out his lover, holding hands. "Yes?" Gary replied. "Is love blind?". Gary squeeze his lover's hand and said, "Yes ... love is blind. But, for us both. Love we will always know each other. Remember that, Ashy.". Ash nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I will remember that. And ... thank you, Gary." Ash said softly. Gary confused and asked, "Why, my dear? For what?". "You know ... to be my boyfriend. Fact, I have long harbored feelings to you.'s Just I do not know how to convey my feelings to you. I'm afraid you will refuse my love.". Gary kissed his lips and said, "You think I will scold you for it? No Ash, I am an open-minded attitude. I love you since we were little. Like you also, I do not know how to express my feelings. But, now that has changed , my dear. "

Ash just nodded and gave two words, "Yes, Gary.".

Some time later, Ash said. "Hey friends, let's go inside. We are going to dinner soon. I've ordered pizza for us to eat together.". "When did you do that?" Misty said. "Wow ... delicious ... I can not wait to enjoy it." Brock said as he rubbed his stomach. Gary only silence. Ash said with a laugh, "A short while ago. I know you all can not wait. So ... let's go."

They nodded and walked into the center. When Ash to get into the center, all of a sudden Gary detain him from entering. Ash asked, "Why, Gary?". Gary smiled and said, "Can we talk for a minute? I mean, chat for a while.". Black-haired boy nodded and looked to Pikachu. "Pikachu, if you do not mind ...". Yellow rat smiled and nodded, "PIKA!" (No Problem). He went away from them both.

They both look the moon is rising from the eastern horizon. They were silent for a while until Gary started a conversation. "Hey Ash, you know ... we've been together for four months. We got stronger and closer relationship. I was never happy as now. I am always overwhelmed with grief."

Ash looked at his boyfriend with a serious face. He was like do not understand what Gary was trying to say. "What do you mean?". Gary goes on to say, "I mean .. before all this happened, I keep getting depressed. I want to find someone who can delight me. You know, all of a sudden, I imagine about you. I feel weird, because I imagine the people I always despised. But my instincts say you are the most qualified person to be with me. But now, since you are on my side. I never sad again. "

Ash put his head on his shoulder, "Is it true, Gary?". Gary kissed his forehead and said, "Yes, Ashy ... I confess to you ... I do love you. I love you.". "Oh Gary, I also have a confession.". Gary smiled and asked, "What is it?". Ash put his hands around his waist and said, "You're very cute, Gary. You're handsome and very attractive. Sometimes you cute when you're mad at me. I can not express my feelings to you. You're so cute. I really like you."

Gary smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Really? Oh Ash ... I love you!". He tighten his lips with Ash. Ash pressed his lips to give a more pleasure kissing. "I truly love you, Gary. I really love you."

They were kissing for a while. After that, they give up kissing and hugging. "Oh Gary, I have a song for you. I'm sure you'll love this song.". Gary let go hug and said, "what song?". Ash started singing.

**_I wonder why you and me fight each other Don't you see the similarities between us?_**  
**_Take a minute and see yourself in the mirror You look like me,those eyes, lips you can't deny_**

**_Have you thought about Why we look the same?_**  
**_Why we feel the same?_**  
**_Don't tell me it's by chance_**

**_It doesn't matter if you live far away from me You feel I feel, you bleed I bleed, you cry and I cry We sleep and dream Sometimes we're sad, sometimes we're happy You breathe I breathe We love, walk, talk and we smile_**

**_I care about you And I wish you could realise There's no difference between us two We're part of one family No matter how far you are And even if we don't know each other Oh, you and me, me and you, we are one_**

Tears flowed from Gary cheek. He smiled and hugged Ash again. He said, "The song is so beautiful. I've never heard a song as beautiful as that. Did you write the lyrics of that song?". Ash shook his head and said, "No, I heard from the radio. Song is so beautiful. Took me about 2 months to memorize the lyrics."

"Oh Ash ... very beautiful .." Gary grinned as he put his face into his chest. They meet their night with a very romantic thing. Until they do not realize that Misty is calling them. Misty come close to them and said, "Sorry to bother you time, but the delivery has come here."

Ash was shocked and said, "It is? Let us go faster ...". They walked quickly to meet the delivery person. "Sorry for the long wait, what is the price for all this pizza?". "Only 34 Dollars." People sender said. Ash take money out of his pocket and gave the money to him. "Thanks, and enjoy your meal.". Ash nodded. The delivery person left the pokemon center. He brought pizza to the living room.

"Hmm, pizza ... I'm looking forward to enjoying it." Brock said as he stick out his tongue. Ash laughed and said, "Huh, you're strong eat. Never mind, let's eat.". They began to enjoy a great dinner. Soon, Gary asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?". Ash said confidently, "Of course."

After their dinner, they went into the room that has been set up. They enter different rooms except Ash and Gary, they sleep in the same room. The four of them sleep better.

**_Gary POV, dream._**

I open my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a beautiful city. I saw the environment. It's beautiful. I started walking around the city. I noticed the sign displays 'Welcome to Royal Pallet Town.'. I have been surprised. Pallet Town has become a royal city.

I saw the crowd. They wore fancy clothes. Some wear suits, casual, and high-class garments. I see myself still wearing normal clothes. I ran to find my house. I still remember, my home has a sign, a yellow pebbles.

"I must find my house. I hope the yellow stones still remain in place.". After a while I was running, finally found a yellow rock. I took a rock and smell. "The smell is still the same.". When I look ahead, I was surprised because before I built a large palace. Strong fortress stands. Guards to carry guns standing upright controlling the palace.

"Is not this place is my home? Stones still remain here. But, this place will never change?" I said with a surprised tone. Suddenly, a guard coming towards me and said, "What are you doing here? Here is the forbidden area. No one can enter the area.". I said, "Before the castle was built, the building was on this site?". The guard replied, "The site was originally the site of two houses. But, our government directed us to demolish the two houses to build the palace. Would you like to go from here?"

I shook my head and said angrily, 'No, I will not budge from here. ". Guard became angry and pulled me bring me into the palace grounds. I'm really fascinated to see a very wide area of the palace. There is a swimming pool, cricket, horse tracks, and more. Not long after that, I stopped in front of the palace so big and tall. "Wow! Really Great.". The guard opened the door and pulled. "Come in!".

I went to the palace. Space in the palace was so great. I was dumbfounded for a while. Then, I was taken to the royal throne. "My lord, there is a little boy playing in the castle! Would you want me to kill him?". I have been surprised. Suddenly, the royal seat swivel. Appeared a man who is quite high. Black hair, and ... signs flash on the cheek?

'Ashy?', I was surprised to see the king is likely Ash. I was dumbfounded. I felt that the king was surprised too. I could feel his face. But he's hiding his surprise. "Never mind, Christopher. You can go. I have things to talk to the boy.". The guards beat him and walked out of the palace.

The king said, "Gary?". I was surprised, the king is Ash. He embraced me. "Sir, where you know that I was Gary?". Ash said, "I know you are Gary. I still remember your hair. Did you think I do not know your characteristics?"

"Honey, who you are talking to?" Suddenly, I heard a voice that seemed to like my voice. Me and Ash future look right. I see a man who is quite high too, powerfully built, his hair like my hair. Wearing a royal suite. And, importantly, wear purple necklace as I was wearing. I became surprised because the man was myself in the future.

"Ashy, who the boy is that?" Said Gary future. Future Ash replied, "This is your early adult life.". He was so surprised. He ran towards us and hugged me. "Hey myself in the past. How can you get here?". I replied, "I suddenly be here."

Gary future asks, "Are you dreaming? The cause sudden you are here.". I just nodded while hiding my face because my face started to blush. "I've been expecting you will be dreaming. Anyway, this is you in the future. During this time, you've been married to Ash.". I still hide my face. Then I looked at Gary future, and asked, "How the city has become a royal city, and that, when the two of you became the ruler of this city?"

Gary future whiffed and said, "About 8 years ago. During that time, been in 5 months we were married. Later, there was a commotion in the town where the townsfolk want a government formed. Mayor of the town, not able to do anything else but follow their voice. A meeting was held and the meeting of the committee members have agreed to appoint us as a government. "

"Wait! How old are you now?". He replied, "My age is 26. While Ash is 25.". My face turn red again. How handsome I am in the future. And how cute face Ash in the future.

"My dear, Ashy. Lets go eat. Meals are served." Said Gary future while extending his hand. Ash future nodded while holding his lover's hand. I am dumbfounded at how romantic they are in the future, or more specifically ... my future.

"Hey myself in the past, come join us to eat together. Nicer if you eat with us." Gary future invites. I nodded and said, "Okay, if that is your request.". I followed them into the dining room. I am so impressed with the beauty of this room. Suddenly, I saw a large picture hanging on the wall on a shelf egg collection. I am very happy to see the pictures. The picture is a picture of me and Ash in the future. Ash was sitting on a chair while I stood behind him, holding his shoulders. Then I saw a small picture that hung around the big picture.

"So, you are happy to see that picture?"

"Yes ... I do not ever expect that our future will be like this. ... It's amazing."

"Before you go from here. I'd like to advise you. You take care Ash with love. He was very loved you. You do not fight with him. Soon he will feel sad. He loves you more than the love of a woman. He felt perfect with your presence at his side. "said Gary future.

I just kept silent as he listened to his advice. His advice was so touched my heart.

"He is not an ordinary man. He was a man with a clean heart, emphasizing loyalty, never betrayed anyone and very caring person. Friendship that had long you weaved with him, he never betrayed the relationship. Yet, we are making Ash felt very sad. "

I started crying. My tears flow. I never knew that Ash really loves me. When I was enemies to him, he is still friends with me in the heart. I was disappointed with what I've made for him.

"Thank you, Gary future. I will remember the advice." I said with a smile. They both just smiled at me. Suddenly, my body became transparent. I said, "It's time for me to wake up. I was so lucky to meet you both."

"May you both live a happy life. Tell him about the future." Said Ash future. He was not willing to let go of me. I can sense instinctively.

"Goodbye!" I fully transparent and disappear from the dream.

**_Normal POV_**

"Gary ... wake up ... it's time for us to have breakfast." Ash said to his boyfriend. Brown-haired boy got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. "It's morning ... Urggh."

"Why do you tear out when you sleep? Are you suffering from the nightmare?" Ash asked. He was shocked when he asked about it. Gary said, "Actually, Ashy. I have things to tell you."

He sat next to the boy who had just woken up and asked, "What is it?". Gary began holding his lover's hand. He replied, "I dream about our future together. During that time, I was 26 years while you were 25 years old. We are married at the time."

Ash squeeze his hand tightly and said, "Wow, you continue with the story. I'm really impressed with your dream.". Gary kissed his forehead and went back story, "If you want to know, at that time ... Pallet Town has become a royal city. City now has a ruler, king and queen."

"Who's the government? Wow ... I did not realize that we live in has become a royal city.". Gary said with a smile, "You really want to know?". The black-haired boy just nodded. Gary responded, "The one who ruled Pallet Town in the future is ... You and me.". He was like a jolt. Could not believe his words. Ash asked, "You do not fool me. Was it right what did you say?"

Gary nodded and said. In a grin, "Yes ... I'm in the future said to me that our future is like that."

"I hope we can be together .. until we die. Pleasures and hardships we overcome together. Ash ... I have four words to say to me ..." Gary said as he showed a cheerful face.

"What is it, dear Gary?". Brown-haired boy took something from his pants pocket and showed it to Ash. It is a container that contains the twinkling silver ring. He said, "Are you willing to marry me?"

Ash's face turned red. He took the time to think. Soon, he said. "I am willing to marry you. I will be with you forever. When the time comes, we'll get married.". Gary smiled while wearing the silver ring to finger of his lover. Then kiss his hand.

"I love you, Ashy."

"I love you too, Gary ..."

They started kissing and hugging. That's a sign of their love until they are ready to get married. They do not realize that, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are eyeing them. Tears of joy flowed in their cheeks.

"Finally, Gary managed to express his heart. Congratulations, Gary. I hope you both ... happily ever after." Brock said.

"Yes, Brock. They were meant to be together." Misty agreed.

"Pika pika pi!" (You're right, Misty!) Pikachu said.

**_Will be continued .._**

**_Well...How's the story?_**

**_To me...It was great..though quite long..._**

**_Okay...see you later.._**

**_Review always welcome.._**


	10. Chapter 10:First Victory

**Hey Guys...I'm back again with the new chapter...**

**So...don't waste the time...Enjoy reading**

**Chapter 10-First Victory**

_**Pokemon Center,Violet City,That Morning.**_

Violet City were crowded as usual. The people began to continue their daily activities. Some people were went to work,some of the people were jogging around the city and some of them were went to hypermarket to buy the stuff. But,at Pokemon Center,a lot of trainer were came to the center to treat their Pokemon. Nurse Joy and her assistant,Chansey were busy to serve all of them. At second floor,at Gary's room,Ash was starting his morning by kissing his fiancé,Gary Oak. After Gary proposed him,he felt so happy because he will married him soon. He don't wanted to be his boyfriend,but he wanted to be his husband.

"Gary,let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry.."Ash said quietly between the kisses. Gary kissed him once again and said,"Okay,my dear. Let me clean myself first.". The black haired boy nodded. Gary took his towel from his bag and walked entering the bathroom. While waiting his fiancé cleaning himself,he looked to his engagement ring that Gary gave him just now. He kissed the ring and mumbled,"Oh,Gary. I love you.".

5 minutes later,Gary exited from the bathroom. He wore his usual clothes,black shirt,purple necklace,purple baggy pants and black shoes. He came to Ash and pulled him from the bed. "Let's go,Ashy.". He nodded and smiled. Then,they,hand in hand walking to the cafeteria.

When they arrived at cafeteria,they saw Misty,Brock and Pikachu were eating their breakfast. The couple smiled as they came closer to them. Gary greeted them,"Hey,guys...sorry for the late.". They chuckled as Misty replied,"No problem,Gary. Hey,have a sit. You started to getting suite with us,you know.". The brunette blushed as he said,"Yeah,I don't want to be hostile with you all. I want to be friend to you.". Ash and Gary sat on the empty seats. "Hey,lovebirds,this is your breakfast. I bought it for you two."Brock said as he gave them both cheese bread and white milk.

"Thanks,Brock."Ash thanked him. Also with Gary. They continued eating their breakfast. As Ash enjoying his bread,Misty suddenly asked him as she looked towards the silver ring that he wore,"Wow,Ash..your ring is so beautiful...where did you get that ring?It expensive,you know."Actually,the three of them knew that Gary gave him. But they pretended to not know. Ash suddenly blushing and replied,"Gary gave me this ring. Actually,we're engaged. I am his fiancé. We will marry very soon.". Gary was blushing real darker. "Wow,Ash...congratulations..I hope you two will live happy forever."

Ash and Gary still blushing. But they just continued eating their breakfast. Then,the three of them also continued eating. After they finished,they were ready to continue their journey around Johto Region. They thanked to Nurse Joy and Chansey before they leaving. "Thanks,Joy. We're appreciate your help.". She smiled and replied,"No problem...Well,see you again next time.". They waved their hand as they walked. "Bye!". They're leaving the center and headed to Violet City Gym. Ash was ready to fight with Falkner,the gym leader of Violet City.

Along the walking,Gary and Ash we're walking hand in hand. Misty hugged Pikachu while Brock walked with empty hand,just brought his travel bag. "Hey,Ashy boy,are you ready with your first fight?"Gary asked. He nodded as he answered,"Yeah,i'm ready. Since we're engaged,i'm getting more ready than before. Besides,i'm excited to marry with you.". The auburn haired boy blushed and kissed his fiancé's lips. They stopped walking to give the couple kissing for a while. "Oh my goodness,you two are so cute."Misty sighed as she smiled. Brock just chuckled at the childish couple. "Thanks,Misty."Ash said. Then they continued walking until they arrived at the front of the gym.

_**Violet City Gym**_

They have arrived at the front door. Ash opened the door and entered into the building followed by them. They looked the gym surrounding. Everything was dark,can't saw everything.

"Why the gym is dark?Is the gym leader went off to vacation?"Ash said with confused. "We don't know either. Maybe you're right."Misty said nodded. "Pika!"(Look!)Pikachu shouted as he pointed towards the stage. The stage suddenly became bright. The spotlight began shining the whole gym.

"So,you want to challenge me?Before that,introduce yourself."A teen boy said as he standing on the stage. "My name is Ash Ketchum..I want to challenge you as the first battle in Johto."Ash introduced himself. "Well,so..you're Ash Ketchum,the Pokemon Champion in Kanto Region. I have seen you in news. It seems that,you are the greatest Pokemon trainer in that region. But,in here was different. You will challenge by the eight toughest gym leader in Johto...I'm the one of them."Said him.

"So,you are the gym leader of this city."The black haired boy said with anger. "Oh,I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Falkner,Violet City Gym Leader. I will destroy your Pokemon with my outstanding bird Pokemon. So,be prepared.". Ash smiled weakly as he called his best pokemon,"Pikachu!Are you ready?". Pikachu jumped from Misty and landed on Ash's shoulders. "Pika Pika!"(I'm ready!).

"I will be the judge."Said Brock. Falkner nodded as he replied,"Good,the battle become more fair.". Brock nodded as he walked to the right side of the arena and stood at the middle. He began started,"Now,we will see the battle from two contenders which is...Ash Ketchum from Kanto..". "I will defeat you!"Ash yelled.

"Next contender,Falkner,the gym leader of Violet City. Now!Let the battle begin!"Brock pointed his finger to the gym leader. "Heh,you will see,Ketchum."Falkner said as he took his Poke ball at his pocket and threw into the arena,"Spearow,I choose you!". Appeared Spearow,"Spearrrowww!".

"Spearow,peck attack!"Falkner ordered his bird. Spearow flew as he ready with his beak. Ash began to said,"Pikachu,evade the attack!". Pikachu ran quickly towards the bird and started to jump. Spearow missed his attack. "Okay,Pikachu..attack him with thunderbolt attack!". Pikachu touched his red cheek and started to charge. The thunder made Spearow were injured and fainted. "Well done,Spearow. You can return.". The bird returned into the Poke ball.

Ash gulped waiting the next Pokemon from his challenger. "Now Ketchum,prepare to lose. Pidgeotto,I choose you!"Falkner shouted as he threw his next Poke ball. Appeared the big bird. Suddenly,Gary asked him worried,"Honey,are you sure you can beat that Pokemon? I mean,look at Pikachu..his size is 2 times smaller than Pidgeotto.". Ash kissed his fiancé's cheek and replied,"Do not worry,my love. I will succeed,trust me.". Gary smiled as he kissed him back.

"Pikachu,quick attack!". Pikachu ran quickly to strike her. But..."Pidgeotto,Sand Attack!"Falkner ordered her. Pidgeotto expanded her wing and started to waved with fast. The sand hit accurately towards Pikachu's eyes. Cause he lost his accuracy. "What!"Ash stunned. "Now,Pidgeotto...Gust attack!"Falkner shouted towards his big bird Pokemon.

Pidgeotto waved her wings once again. But this time she waved with so fast. The hurricane appeared. The hurricane cause Pikachu was sucked by that disaster. "No,Pikachu!"Ash shouted. Pikachu thud at on the land. "No!". The black haired boy was about to enter into the arena,but Gary forbid him by holding his hand. "Ash!Don't...if you enter the arena,you will disqualified.". "But..."Ash was about to speak but interrupted by him,"Shh...just continue your battle,Ashy. Give him hope. Give him spirit.". Ash nodded. Then,he shouted to Pikachu,"Pikachu,can you still fight?". The white mouse nodded as he tried to got up,"Pikachu!"(I'm alright!). Falkner looked him with amazement,"You have such a strong spirit. But,you will gonna lose after this."

"Pidgeotto,Wing Attack!". The big bird started flying fast towards Pikachu. "Pikachu,get ready with our final ability."Ash said. Gary,Misty,Brock and Falkner stumbled about that word. "Pikachu,Thunder with Zap Cannon Attack!"Ash shouted. Pikachu touched his red cheek again. Then,he streched his hand. Appeared three thunder ball from his hand. Then,thunder started to striked the whole gym. Pidgeotto became chaotic. "Piiiiiikaaaaachhuuuuuuu!"Pikachu shouted with whole of his energy. Ash also shouted with his whole energy. They shocked that they saw the electric that flowed out through Ash's body.

The electric ball striked accurately at big bird's body. Followed by the storming thunder. After that,she have been defeated finally. Pidgeotto was like fried chicken. Pikachu was about to faint because of the powerful abilities. But,he tried to calm himself. "Pidgeotto have been defeated,the winner is...Ash Ketchum!"Brock annouced the result. Misty,Gary and Pikachu were happy because Ash won the battle. "Pidgeotto,return..you did a great job."Falkner said as his big bird returned into the Poke ball. He walked to them.

"Wow,Ash...congratulation!"Misty said as she poked his waist. Gary hugged him as he kissed his cheek. "Congratulation,Ashy...you did well!". Ash buried his face into his fiancé's neck and said,"Yeah,Gary...thanks...also Misty..". Suddenly,Falkner and Brock came,"Congratulation Ash Ketchum. You treat your pokemon greatly perfect."Falkner gave his compliment to him. Brock just smiled.

"Heh...well...thank you,Falkner...You did well too.."The black haired boy replied as he released from hugging. Suddenly,he fainted. They shocked as Gary reached him,"Ashy...are you alright?". No respond from him. Falkner said,"Maybe he's tired due our fight. Let's bring him into my house. It's not far from here. Only two blocks from here. They nodded as Gary lifted him with bridal-style. They followed the blue haired boy to his house.

_**Falkner's house.**_

Gary placed him on the red sofa. All of them including Pikachu looked him for a while until Falkner began to speak,"Let me make the drink for you.". They nodded as he walked to the kitchen. The rest sat on the other sofa. "You think,Ash was still not feeling well since he was hurt at the Sprout Tower?"Brock asked. "No...He's alright...just it might take some time to make him completely recovered."Gary said. Misty just nodded. Suddenly,Falkner returned with bringing the drinks.

"Hey guys,here...take this drink..enjoy..."

They took the grape drink and started drinking. "So,guys..can you tell me how you three knew about Ash?"Falkner asked. Misty answered,"I met him 2 days before we met Brock. I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Also in Kanto. Brock is the Pewter City Gym Leader. It's a long time ago. But,it seems that we've became best friend.". The blue haired boy nodded and continued asking,"What about,Gary?". Gary answered with confidence,"I knew him since we're 5 years old. We're best friend until I decided to become his rival when we're 10 years old. I became his rivals because of the Pokemon. Struggling each other to become Pokemon Master."

"But,why do you traveling with him?It does not make sense. You become his rival..then,you travel with him..can you explain?"Falkner frowned his eyebrow. The brunette started to blush. He continued,"One day,I met him at Celadon which is located in Kanto. I said to him that I want to re-friend with him. But not just friend. We're also have engaged. To the end of the story,I am his fiancé."

He was surprised,"You What!You're engaged to him?But why you're suddenly became...gay?". Gary just smiled as he replied,"Because...I really love him. I love him a lot. I have harboured my feelings to him 2 years ago. But I don't know how to be blunt to him. Now,he accept my feelings and we have started the new relationship. You know, I don't care if anyone said we're gay. But nothing that can destroy our relationship."

Falkner smiled and said,"If that is your decision,I don't stop you. I just can be happy for you two. I hope you two are happy forever.". The brunette thanked him. Suddenly,they heard familiar voice which said,"Gary...where are you...". Ash was got up from fainted. They quickly came to him. Gary sat beside him as he hold his fiancé's hand.

"Ash,i'm right here,my love."Said him. "Gary..."Ash mumbled. Suddenly,he pulled him closer. They hugged for a while. The rest were widened their eyes,surprised with the event. "Ash,i'm worried about you. You just fainted during the fight. I thought i'm gonna lose you forever."Gary said quietly. "I'm just tired,Gary. I don't have enough energy during that time. I was about to passed out. I tried to fight it but I can't.". The brunette kissed his lips and said,"I love you,Ashy.". The black haired boy returned the kisses and said,"I love you too,Gary."

"Ash Ketchum..."Falkner called. Ash looked at him. The blue haired boy took something from the pocket and gave to him,"Ash,take this badge. This is your first badge in Johto. Congratulation for defeating me. I hope you will continue your effort for you to become Pokemon Master.". Ash took tha badge and said,"Thanks,Falkner...I will do my best."

_**Outside Falkner's Residence**_

Ash and his companion walked exit from the house. Before they continued traveling,they saying goodbye to Falkner. "Hey,Falkner...thanks for your help."Ash said as he lend his hand to him. The blue haired boy touched his hand and shook. "Anytime...well good luck...See you soon!". They walked leaving Falkner's residence. They waved their hand to him,"Goodbye!". Falkner also waved his hand. Not long after that,they disappeared from that residence.

"So,Ashy...you still got one promise that you have to fulfil it."Gary said as they walking holding hand. "What is it?"Ash confused. Gary groaned,"You still don't know?Well,we have promised that if you have get the badge,you want to...". Ash began blushed,"Okay,Okay...I get it...You want to have sex with me,right?...you can..but let me enjoy my victory first..". Gary smiled as he kissed his fiancé forehead. "Okay,Ashy boy.". Suddenly,they saw the rainbow shining the sky. It's not the ordinary rainbow...it's.."Hey,it's Suicune...let's follow that rainbow.". They nodded as they began to run following the rainbow. They leaving Violet City.

Ash just got his first badge. Now he's going to become a legend in Pokemon history.

**Will Be Continued...  
**

**Sorry for my BAD English...**

**Okay...See you soon...**


	11. Final Chapter:Peaceful Night

**Hello...I'm back with the new chapter of this story..but unfortunately..this is the final chapter for the story..**

**I hope you enjoy reading...**

**Sorry for my Bad english..**

**Let's continue...**

**Chapter 11(Final Chapter)-Peaceful Night**

**_Route 42,In the evening._**

Ash,Gary,Brock,Misty and Pikachu were running tracking rainbow ray. They believed that rainbow was Suicune. They running until they stopped at unknown place. Suddenly,the rainbow vanished from sight. Gary groaned and sighed.

"Great...now,he's gone."

Ash came to his fiance and calmed him. "Don't worry,Gary. We will found that rainbow again someday. Calm yourself.". The brunette looked at him and cupped his face. He pressed his lips on the other boy's. They were kissing with compassionate.

"Thank you,Ash. That's why I love you. Your happiness make me feel ease."Gary said between the kiss. The black haired boy nodded and kissed him back. Misty and Brock looked them with giggling. After that,they broke the kiss and looked to the surrounding. Pikachu gave his cute smile as he said,"Pikachu!"(So lovely)

"Hey,what is this place?It seems this place is creepy."Misty asked as she came closer to Brock. Gary shrugged and replied,"I don't know. Wait,I want to scan this place.". He took his laptop from his bag pack and turned on the laptop. He scanning the place. Then,the laptop gave respond,"Sorry..no data for this place.".

"My laptop didn't know too. Maybe this place cannot support any network signal. *sigh*."Gary said as he put his laptop back into his bag.

"Hmm..maybe we should head back to Violet City. You know,the day is getting night. The surrounding getting dark."Misty suggested. Ash didn't agreed and replied,"No...we must continue forward. Once we forth,there's no turning back."

Gary nodded,"Yeah..Ashy's is right. We must continue our journey."

"Professor Gary?"A man said. They looked back to recognize the voice that they've just heard. They saw a man was standing at front of them. His hair was blond,a bit taller,white face,wearing black shirt,lab coat,black white pants and black shoes. Gary shocked when he saw that man was...

"Guy?"

"Professor!long time no see."Guy ran to his leader and hugged him. Gary also returned the hug. After they broke the hug,Guy said,"How's your research,Professor?". The brunette replied as he scratched his back,"Well...a lot of research that I must complete it. So,what are you doing here?"

"We are conducting a research about this place. It was found by Professor Elm. When he came back from his trip at Ecruteak City,he found this place and called me to conduct a research here."Guy explained.

"I see...so,are you conducting research alone?"

"No...I am and ten people are conducting here. The rest are resting at sitting room. They have just finished the first stage of research. The next stage will be start tomorrow."

Gary nodded understand. Then,Guy continued,"Are you want to take a look at this place?Also,I will take you all to the resting room. You can sleep there."

"With my pleasure. We will rest here,right guys?"Gary smiled as he looked at his friend. They nodded. Then,he looked at Guy back. "Okay,follow me. I will show you this place first."

They nodded as Guy lead the way. Ash held Gary's hand and asked him while they walking,"Hey,Gary...who is this guy?". The brunette grinned at him and retorted,"His name is Guy Reagonal Matsuda de Asterix Jaques Shinjihara. He is my student and also a Professor. I am his leader. We studied together when I was at the International University of Hoenn. And actually,I also work as a lecturer of that university."

Guy suddenly interrupting,"And don't forget,he also is a smartest boy in the university. That's why he got the PhD in just three months. You should be lucky because you have a friend like him.". Both of them blushed.

"But,he also the craziest boy. When we were in the university,he always acting crazy. But he also the funniest boy in that place. I don't know why I have a 'hyperactive' friend like him."The blond continued.

Gary groaned as he blushing,"Guy!". Guy and the rest laughing. Ash suddenly kissed his fiance's cheek,"I don't care about that. What important is,I love him with all my heart. Although he's crazy."

"Thanks,Ash..I love you."

"I love you too,Gary."

They kissed for once again. Brock and Misty gave a cute smile while Guy looked them with dumbfounded. It seemed that their kiss lasted longer. After a long kiss,they broke for catching a breathe.

"Sir...why.."Guy still stumbled.

"I will explained later. You want to show us this place or what?"

Guy shook his head very quick and retorted,"Okay...this way,sir."

The blond showed them around the place. Along that place,they found a lot of strange item such as pottery,old poke ball,strange symbol,and more. After he showed them,he brought them to a rest house. They relaxing in the living room. They sat on the floor as they enjoyed the dinner that have been served.

"Sir..I mean...Professor Gary,about you and that boy..are you.."Guy started to asking. Gary interrupted him,"Yes,Guy. We loved each other. And if you want to know,we will get married soon."

Ash just hearing their conversation. Guy widened his eyes and dumbfounded. "Sorry if I make you shock."Gary continued. "You are...gay?"The blond said quietly when he said 'gay'.

Gary nodded,"Is that wrong?Are you totally grossed out by now?"

"No...no..not like that...I just...shocked..anyway,I hope you two are happy forever."

The brunette smiled as he continued eating.

"Sir,why don't you introduce them?"

Gary suddenly forgot,he introduced his friends,"The boy that wearing a cap and also my fiance is Ash Ketchum. While that girl is Misty and lastly beside her is Brock.

"Nice to meet you,Guy."Ash bowed his head.

"Thank you."

"Oh,why your name was mixed?"Misty asked him. The blond explained,"Actually,I am Japanese-French-British. My father is Asterix Jaques Shinjihara. He's French-Japanese. While my mother is Rosalinda Lavender Jack Robinson. She's British. They were met when they were at the same university. They took the same faculty. Then,they were married 2 month after that."

All of them nodded understand. Then,he turned to his leader and showed him a few photo,"Sir,this is a few photo that have been captured when we conducting research on first day. The first photo is the strange message that have captured at first cave."

Gary stared at the photo.

"Something wrong with this photo?"

"Wait a minute..."He took his laptop and started searching the meaning of the symbol.

"I have seen this symbol before. Actually,these symbol are absolutely same with alphabet that we used now. We can read by using the alphabet..."

He opened the symbol analyzer folder and clicked at the eye symbol analyzer application. He continued,"This is it...if we looked from this symbol we can see that the first symbol represented by letter 'W'. Same like the other symbol,this is E,then followed by the letter W,I,L,L,P,R,O,T,E,C,T,T,H,E,W,O,R,L,D,W,I,T,H,O,U,R,P,O,W,E,R. If we repeat the word again,it will read as 'We Will Protect The World With Our Power.'"

"Why they wanted to protect our world?Did something happen?"Guy still confused. Same with others.

"That's why we have to find it."

"Oh,this is the second photo. Can you translate it?"The blond gave the photo to him.

"It means,'One day,all living thing can live in peace and harmony with living under same sun and same sky. We will make sure that no bad power can destroy the world.'."

Suddenly,Gary felt dizzy. Ash noticed him. He said,"Can we continue tomorrow?Because,I am feeling dizzy right now."

Guy nodded as he said,"Okay..if you want to sleep,the futon is on the wardrobe. Good night.."

They smiled as the blond went out of the room and walked to his bedroom.

"Gary,are you okay?"Ash sat beside his fiance.

"I just...need some rest.."He rubbed his head. Suddenly,the black haired boy hugged him.

"Here...is this make you relax?"

Gary blushed and nodded. He circled his arm around him to return the relaxing embrace. "Thank you,Ash..."

Then,Misty said,"Hey lovebirds,the futon are ready. You can sleep now.". They nodded as they released hug. They changed their clothes to pyjamas and laying themselves on the futon. Pikachu slept beside a tomboy girl which was Misty. Brock have sleep first. Then followed by Pikachu and Misty. Only the couple that not sleep yet. They were snuggling each other as they kissing.

"I'm so happy because I am your fiance."Ash said quietly. Gary rubbed his face and his hair. His smooth hand make Ash felt so comfortable. "Me too,Ash. Actually,I thought I does not have the chance to fall in love with you. I thought you fell in love with Misty or someone else. But,I'm wrong. You love me so much."The brunette expressed his heart feeling.

"No,Gary...I have loved you for a long time. I hoped I can be together with you someday. Because,I have promised to myself that...I love only one person,it's you. From someone that I hate turned into someone that I love. Someone that I really need in my life. You..Only you...Professor Gary Oak. My lovely companion for the rest of my life."

Gary suddenly cried. His tears make his cheek wet. Ash kissed him and continued,"I will always love you. No matter how far we are,no matter where we are,how difficult and easy. We can't be seperate. Remember my word,Gary,my love."

"Me too,Ash. And it's a promise."The brunette returned the kiss. This time their kiss lasted longer. Their tongue licking each other with much force. Not wanted to let go.

"Hey,Ashy...let's sleep.."Gary said after they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight,Gary."

"You too...I love you.."

"I love you too."

Soon,they finally drifted into a long sleep. Where the happy dream in it.

Summary:They finally expressed their feeling each other after they were seperated for so long. Their hate changed into love. From rival into lover. From dark to light. Finally,after a few years,Ash has become the famous Pokemon Master while Gary has become the famous Pokemon researcher. In the end,they have married. They are the person who will shine the world under one same star.

Soon,they have joined an Organization which they will cooperate with the people who have the extraordinary abilities. They will destroyed the darkness and replaced by light.

**THE END!**

**I hope that you like the story...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Thank you for supporting my story..**

**Anyway,before I leave...you can read my new AshXGary next story,'Love Overcomes Everything'.**

**Bye~~~~~**


End file.
